hack New Age
by JimsGuide
Summary: Eine neue Version von The World wird zum Betatest freigegen. Der Junge Takeru gewinnt ein Testspiel. Doch als er ein seltsames Armband findet wandelt sich das Spiel sehr schnell zu einem ernsthaften Abenteuer um Leben und T
1. Prolog: Einladung

.hack/New Age  
by Jim

_Disclaimer:_

_Dies ist nun die zweite .hack Story die ich beginne. Ich glaube die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir nur deshalb gekommen, weil ich seit letzter Zeit so viel vor der Playstation 2 hocke und die .hack/ Spiele spiele.  
Ich werde hier Elemente und Charaktere aus den alten .hack Teilen (ich kenne bisher ja nur die Spiele und den Manga „Legend of the Twillight") mit ein zu bauen, werde aber hauptsächlich auf Neues setzen.  
Alle .hack/ Figuren gehören nicht mir. Sie unterliegen nicht meinem Copyright. Ich schreibe das hier nicht um Geld zu verdienen sondern nur aus Spaß. Die Charaktere die von mir erfunden wurden, der Name „.hack/New Age" sowie auch die Welt auf dem Server „Xi" sind von mir erfunden und unterliegen meinem Copyright._

Prolog: Einladung 

Lieber „The World" User _Nr. 002394104_,

sie haben sich bei uns als Testspieler für den neuen Xi-Server beworben. Auf diesem Server wird ihnen eine vollkommen neue Spielweise für „The World" geboten, da es sich dabei um eine Testversion von dem Spiel „The World – Das neue Zeitalter" handelt. Dieses Spiel soll nach einem ausgiebigen Test in das normale Spielgeschehen von „The World" integriert werden.

Die Besonderheiten hier sind nicht nur, dass sie sich als User das Aussehen ihres Charakters vollkommen selbst bestimmen können, es gibt auch viele neue Charakterklassen, Items und Monster. Auch wurden extra für diesen Server neue Puchigusa entwickelt.

Hiermit möchten wir ihnen zu ihrem Erfreuen mitteilen, dass sie als einer von vielen zum Testspieler auserkoren wurden. Sie bekommen demnächst alle Daten in einem versiegelten Umschlag zugeschickt. Achten sie bitte darauf das sie zu der Zeit der Postlieferung daheim sind da sie den Empfang persönlich quittieren müssen. Eine Nachlieferung oder Annahme durch Freunde oder Verwandte ist aus Sicherheitsgründen ausgeschlossen.

Sobald sie die Daten erhalten haben müssen sie sich mit ihnen und ihrer normalen Hardware einloggen. Sie werden dann automatisch zur Charaktererstellung weitergeleitet. Natürlich können sie sich auch mit ihrem altern Charakter einloggen, allerdings haben sie dann keine Möglichkeit mehr die Charakterklasse zu ändern. Wenn sie also eine der neuen Charakterklassen testen möchten, müssen sie einen neuen Charakter erstellen.

Alles weitere wird ihnen dann in dem Schreiben mitgeteilt werden, dass sie zusammen mit den neuen Zugangsdaten erhalten werden.

Freundliche Grüße,

Ihr ALTIMIT Team.

Immer noch ein wenig baff betrachtete Takeru die Mail. Er hatte sich bloß aus Langeweile dort eingeschrieben und hatte nicht erwartet zu gewinnen. Das er es schienbar doch getan hatte freute ihn in gewisser Weise. Bisher war nur gerüchteweise bekannt, was sich in „Das neue Zeitalter" alles verändert hatte. Einige sagten es solle eine Mittelalter Welt werden, andere haben behauptet dabei handele es sich um eine Welt, die der realen Welt ähnele. Dementsprechend gingen auch Gerüchte über die neuen Charakterklassen um. Vom Bogenschützen bis zur Revolverhelden hatte Takeru viele Dinge gehört. Dennoch hatte er nicht ein einziges Gerücht ernst genommen. Solange ihm niemand von der Geschäftsleitung etwas mitteilte, war es nicht offiziell.

Er lehnte sich zurück in seinem bequemen Bürostuhl und lächelte. Nun konnte auch sich nicht dagegen wehren, in seinem Kopf aus zu malen, wie diese neue Welt wohl aussah. Wenn sein Freund Himura das hören würde, würde er blass vor Neid werden. Vor allem da er ohne ihn gar nicht angefangen hätte „The World" zu spielen. Bis vor zwei Jahren hatte er sich nicht viel aus Videospielen gemacht. Sein Klassenkamerad hatte ihn dann schließlich dazu überredet, sich einmal an „The World" zu probieren. Zuerst hatte er sich nur Hardware von Drittanbietern gekauft. Diese bot zwar längst nicht die Lebensdauer und Übertragungsqualität wie die Hardware von ALTIMIT, aber sie war billig. Nach einem Monat hatte er sich für das dreifache des Preises Hardware zugelegt, welche eine lebenslange Garantie bot. Inzwischen hatte er Himura sogar um fünf Levels überholt.

In „The Wolrd" hatte er sich für einen Bladeuser, einen Schwertkämpfer, entschieden. Das einzige was man bisher hatte bei diesem Spiel zu bestimmen hatte, war die Charakterklasse und das Geschlecht. Das Aussehen des Charakters wurde aus einer großen Datenbank bestimmt. Spieler denen das nicht passte und welche ihren Charakter einzigartig machen wollten, veränderten das Aussehen von selbst. Natürlich war es von ALTIMIT strengstens untersagt irgendwelche Dateien des Spiels selbst zu verändern, auch wenn Takeru nichts schlimmes darin sah seinen Charakter zu verändern. Immerhin war es nur das Aussehen. Und obgleich er das Wissen dazu besaß, hatte er bei seinem Charakter nicht Hand angelegt. Hacker und ihre Charaktere wurden in „The World" zwar nicht mehr so verstärkt gejagt wie zuvor, aber sie wurden gelöscht wenn man sie erwischte. Doch auch die Hacker waren nicht dumm. In der Regel blockierten sie ihre Daten sodass die Scarlet Knights, die Polizei von „The World", nicht ohne weiteres in ihre Personaldaten einsehen konnten. Somit wussten sie nicht um welchen User es sich handelte.

Takeru war gespannt wie lange es dauerte, bis auch auf dem Xi Server die ersten Hacker auftauchen würden. Er war sich sogar sehr sicher das es einige geben würde, die während der Testphase versuchen würden, ihre neu erstellten Charaktere zu verändern. Doch da man sich seinen Charakter nun ja selbst erstellen konnte, gab es für ihn keinen Grund auch nur daran zu denken seine Fähigkeiten für so etwas ein zu setzen. Zudem war er sich noch zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass es auch Moderatoren und Scarlet Knights auf dem Xi Server geben würde.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl nahm er seine VR Brille ab und legte sie neben die Tastatur. Es war schon spät, er würde schlafen gehen...

„WAS? Lüge!", rief Himura sodass man es einige Meter weit hörte.

„Nein, es stimmt.", erwiderte Takeru, welcher neben ihm her ging, „Ich habe die Mail auch erst vorgestern bekommen. Ich wollte es dir ja gleich sagen, aber bei dir zu Hause hat niemand abgehoben."

„Das ist so was von cool. Hey... ich kaufe dir deine Daten für 20.000 Yen ab!"

„So viel Geld hast du erstens nicht und zweitens würde ich die Daten nicht mal für eine Million Yen verkaufen. Die haben persönlichen Wert. Du wirst „Das neue Zeitalter" schon noch zu spielen bekommen."

„Mag ja sein. Aber die Testphase für die aktuelle Verison von „The World" hat schon sechs Monate gedauert, und dabei wurden da bloß kleine Veränderungen im Gegensatz zur vorherigen Version gemacht. Dies ist ein vollkommen eigenständiger Server mit einem komplett neuen System! Die Testphase allein wird bestimmt ein Jahr lang dauern! Bis es dann soweit ist und der neue Server mit ans Netzwerk angeschlossen wird... das dauert noch viel länger."

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich werde dir dann erzählen was es da alles gibt."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste was du für mich tun kannst!", brummte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Immerhin hättest du ohne mich nie angefangen zu spielen!"

„Ja ja... ist ja schon gut.", lachte Takeru.

„Ich wette Balmung wird auch dort sein."

„Balmung? Dieser berühmte Operator?"

„Ja, genau der. Der ist doch überall wo irgendetwas los ist. So ein großes Event wird der sich nicht entgehen lassen."

„Hast du ihn mal persönlich gesprochen."

„Nein, aber angeblich soll er ziemlich pflichtbewusst sein. Du weißt schon... ganz radikal gegen Hacker vorgehen und so. Mit solchen Leuten möchte ich ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht reden."

„Vielleicht ist das ja nur ein Gerücht und in Wirklichkeit ist er ganz okay."

„Ach... was auch immer. Ich bin bisher auch immer ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht gekommen."

„Er soll doch auch ziemlich stark sein."

„Ja, er hat sogar Flügel. Und damit meine ich nicht solche Kleinen, wie man sie inzwischen des öfteren sieht... die Dinger sind wirklich groß! Sie reichen beinahe bis zum Boden."

Takeru pfiff. Flügel an sich waren schon ein sehr seltenes Item. Doch in der Regel war von einem kleinen Paar Flügel die Regel. Diese reichten nicht einmal bis zur Hüfte hinab. Aber Flügel waren sehr schwer zu kriegen. Nicht nur das sie in einem Dungeon mit einem extrem hohen Level lagen, sie waren außerdem noch eine Rarität und nur ein einziges, extrem starkes Monster, gab sie von sich. Große Flügel aber waren noch erheblich schwerer zu bekommen. Um genau zu sein, waren sie ein verborgenes Item. Der Hersteller ALTIMIT hatte eine Auflage für Items mit dieser Kennzeichnung verfasst, welche besagte das man nicht verraten durfte wie man diese Items bekommen konnte. Auch Hersteller von Komplettlösungen durften es nicht niederschreiben, sollten sie es rausfinden.

Sie kamen an der Kreuzung an, an denen sich ihre Heimwege trennten.

„Also, wir sehen uns dann."

„Ja, bis Morgen."

Ein Lied pfeifend ging er weiter. Inzwischen konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, bis es die Testphase begann.


	2. Log 01: Erste Schritte

Log 01: Erste Schritte 

Login to THE WORLD

Special Data found!

Logging into Server Ξ

Please enter Name: Shio

You are now recognized as Shio.

New Character Data found!

Loading

Loading rules for Ξ Server (jap. Language):

1 – Das Attackieren von Spielern oder Moderatoren ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

2 – Das Hacken in Bereiche die unter Konstruktion stehen ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

3 – Das Hacken in Charakterdateien ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

4 – Das Hacken in Gegenstände ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

5 – Das Erschaffen neuer Items ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

6 – Das Handeln mit illegalen Gütern und Waren über THE WORLD ist verboten.

7 – Das verraten von Fundorten von verborgenen Items (Klasse II Raritäten) ist ein illegaler Akt und wird mit Strafe geahndet.

8 – Das Verkaufen des eigenen Charakters ist verboten. Jeder Charakter der unter dieser Kondition gefunden wird, wird umgehend gelöscht werden. Die Eigentümer werden strafrechtlich verfolgt werden.

9 – Das preisgeben von Informationen dieses Servers vor dem offiziellen Start wird mit Geld- und/oder Haftstrafen geahndet!

Jeder Verstoß gegen diese Regeln führt dazu, dass der Charakter gelöscht wird.

Now entering: Root Town Loona Mec

Ein weißes Licht hüllte ihn ein, dann bildete sich vor Takerus, oder „Shio" wie er hier hieß, eine große Menschenmenge. Seinen Charakter hatte er über ein grafisches Interface geschaffen, dass vor dem Login angezeigt worden war. Er hatte einen recht schlanken Körper, ein spitzes Kinn und schulterlange, matt graue Haare. Als Kleidung hatte er eine schwarze Stoffhose, schwarze Stiefel und ein schwarzes Muscleshirt gewählt. Um den Oberkörper trug er zwei Gürtel aus braunem Leder. Sie kreuzten sich vorne und hinten. Außerdem trug er einen Gürtel, an dem er überall seine Waffen einklemmen konnte. Hier war er ein Twinblade User, er benutzte im Kampf zwei Messer oder Dolche. An seiner Hüfte trug er einen Geldbeutel. Auf dem Rücken trug er außerdem noch einen Rucksack.

Das Interface an sich wirkte nicht anders als bei der normalen Version von „The World". Als er's ich jedoch kurz umsah, da wusste er welches Gerücht wahr war. Takeru befand sich inmitten einer Großstadt. Wolkenkratzer die teilweise noch erleuchtet waren konnte er sehen, verschiedene Geschäfte, einige von ihnen hatten sogar noch offen. Es war eben so wie man sich eine Großstadt bei Nacht vorstellte. Und mitten über der Stadt war der Vollmond zu sehen.

Etwas weiter vor ihm war eine große, beleuchtete Tribüne aufgebaut. Shio bemerkte gar nicht wie sich zunehmend mehr Leute um ihn herum einloggten. Aber sie waren ja auch zu einer bestimmten Zeit hergebeten worden. Dennoch konnte er sich an dieser neuen Stadt nicht satt sehen. Es war so ungewohnt, so anders als das, was man bisher in „The World" gesehen hatte. Die bisherigen Städte waren alle weit entfernt davon gewesen, so aus zu sehen wie diese Stadt. Auch wenn man natürlich so etwas nicht überall erwarten konnte. Dun Loireag war eine Stadt die auf schwebenden Felsen erbaut worden war, hoch über einer Wolkendecke. Das man dort keine Großstadt wie diese bauen konnte, war selbstverständlich.

„Die Lichtquellen sehen viel realistischer aus als vorher. Es muss eine neue Programmiersprache verwendet worden sein.", konnte Takeru hören, wie sich zwei andere Spieler unterhielten.

„Ja genau. Außerdem ist hier ein Gebäude viel größer als die Gebäude in den alten Städten. Wahrscheinlich hat der Server einen viel größeren Speicher und bessere Verbindungen, um mit dem Datenaustausch keine Probleme zu bekommen."

„Sehr geehrte User.", schallte eine Stimme wie über Lautsprecher über sie hinweg und alle richteten ihren Blick auf die Bühne. Dort stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Neben ihm stand Balmung mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Ich möchte euch hiermit alle auf dem neuen Xi Server Willkommen heißen. Sie alle haben bei einer Verlosung mitgemacht und einen exklusiven Account für die Testphase dieses Servers gewonnen." Der Mann wurde von lautem Klatschen und Jubeln unterbrochen. Als sich die Masse wieder beruhigt hatte fuhr er fort. „Sie alle haben bei ihrem Login ein Textdokument in das von ihnen gewählte Itembehältnis bekommen. Bitte lesen sie sich diese später durch. Darin sind alle Neuerungen und Veränderungen für diesen Server enthalten. Wir planen später eine reibungslose Integration dieses Servers mit den anderen Servern von „The World". Sie sind nun dafür verantwortlich Fehler in diesem System zu finden. Sie alle haben die Flashmailadresse unserer engagierten Moderators Balmung." Er deutete auf den Mann neben ihm. „Sollten sie einen Fehler entdecken, schicken sie diesem User bitte eine Flashmail die den von ihnen gefundene Fehler enthält. Balmung und sein Team werden sich dann darum kümmern."

Balmung bestätigte dies bloß einem knappen Nicken. Er sah tatsächlich ein wenig arrogant aus, was sicherlich auch seine eiserne Miene zu einem großen Teil mit ausmachte. Seine Rüstung spiegelte die leuchtende Umgebung wieder.

„Bei einem besonders dringlichen Fall können sie mich sogar direkt rufen.", schaltete sich nun auch er ein, „Ich werde dann, sollte ich online sein, sofort zu ihnen kommen. Sollte ich mich nicht in „The World" aufhalten, wird jemand aus meinem Team sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Es ist immer jemand da."

Balmung trat wieder vom Mikrofon weg und der Mann im Anzug nahm seinen Platz ein.

„Ich wünsche ihnen nun viel Spaß auf diesem Server. Bitte lesen sie sich die Textdatei gründlich durch, sie finden sie in ihrem Itembehälter. Es stehen natürlich auch schon viele Quests für sie zum erledigen bereit. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß, die Testphase hat begonnen!"

Mit einem lauten Knallen explodierten ein paar Feuerwerkskörper am Firmament und es regnete bunte Tropfen, die sich im Fall in Luft auflösten. Obgleich es auch nur virtuell war, so machte es dennoch einen sehr realen Eindruck. Die Grafik schien ebenfalls verbessert worden zu sein, zumindest was derartige Effekte anging. Nicht das in „The World" eine schlechte Grafik benutzt werden würde, aber man sah ihr ihr Alter einfach an. Man sah das die Flammen nicht echt waren.

Takeru nahm auf einer Bank bei einem Brunnen Platz. Er öffnete die Itembox. In seinem Sichtfeld öffnete sich ein grünes Raster mit der Überschrift „Items". Darin befand sah er eine Textrolle. Durch einen weiteren Gedankengang öffnete er die Textdatei und der Text erschien vor seinem Blickfeld.

>Sehr geehrte Beta-User,

hiermit heißen wir sie auf dem Ξ Server von „The World" willkommen. Damit sie einen Überblick über die spielerischen Neuerungen auf diesem Server bekommen können, haben wir von ALTIMIT diese Textdatei geschaffen. Sie soll ihnen als Hilfe dienen und zählt nicht als regulärer Gegenstand, weshalb sie auch keinen Platz ihres Itembehälters blockiert.

Kommen wir nun zu den Neuerungen:

1) Charakterklassen

Alle bisherigen Charakterklassen aus „The World" bleiben natürlich auch hier erhalten. Doch aufgrund der Tatsache das dies hier eine Welt ist, die an die Neuzeit angelehnt ist, haben wir auch neuartige Waffen eingearbeitet. Dadurch sind neue Charakterklassen entstanden.

Es gibt für sie die Möglichkeiten eine dieser neuen Charakterklassen zu testen, falls sie sich einen neuen Charakter erschaffen haben. Sie konnte diese neuen Klassen nicht während ihrer Erschaffung anwählen. Nun haben sie, falls sie sich einen neuen Charakter erschaffen haben, die Möglichkeit ihre Klasse zu wechseln. Hier in Loona Mec gibt es einen Laden in dem sie ihre Charakterklasse wechseln können.

Sollten sie sich dazu entschlossen haben ihren bisherigen Charakter für dieses Testspiel zu nutzen, können sie dieses Feature nicht nutzen.

Die neuen Charakterklassen sind folgende:  
- Gun User: Die Gun User können kleine Schusswaffen wie zum Beispiel Pistolen nutzen. Ihre Waffen haben ein Pistolensymbol.

- Heavy Gun User: Ein Heavy Gun User kann Schusswaffen von größerem Kaliber nutzen. Die Waffen für Heavy Gun User besitzen eine Schrotflinte als Symbol.

- Sniper: Sniper können Scharfschützenwaffen nutzen und nur auf Entfernung kämpfen, ähnlich wie die Wavemaster. Im Nahkampf verfügen sie bloß über schwache Angriffsmöglichkeiten. Ihre Waffen haben ein Zielfernrohr als Symbol.

- Unarmed Fighter: Diese User benutzen gar keine Waffen, sondern setzen Kampftechniken aus verschiedenen Stylen ein. Mit jedem Level, dass sie aufsteigen, erlernen sie neue und bessere Techniken. Sie können zwar keine Waffen im regulären Sinn nutzen, können sich aber Handschuhe kaufen, welche zum Beispiel einen elementaren Effekt besitzen. Diese haben eine Faust als Itemsymbol.

Dies sind die neuen enthaltenen Klassen. Wenn sie noch einen konstruktiven Vorschlag für eine neue Charakterklasse haben, mailen sie diesen bitte über das interne Flashmailsystem an unsere Moderatoren.

2) Waffen

Durch die neuen Charakterklassen wurden auch neue Waffen geschaffen. Somit sind Schusswaffen nun auch in „The World" enthalten. Diese Waffen verfügen natürlich über die Möglichkeit auf Distanz Schaden an zu richten. Je weiter Gun User und Heavy Gun User entfernt sind, desto schwächer wird ihr Angriff. Bei einem Scharfschützen ist es genau anders herum.

Außerdem wurden nun auch Trefferzonen eingeführt. So kann ein Treffer bei einem Gegner am Kopf ein tödlicher Treffer sein und ihn mit einem Schlag niederstrecken.

Die neuen Waffen können sie wie jede andere Waffe in einem Waffenladen kaufen oder sie können sie mit anderen Usern ertauschen.

Natürlich fallen auch die Schusswaffen unter die Regelung, dass sie nicht gegen andere User angewandt werden dürfen. Einen Spieler zu attackieren ist ein Vergehen gegen die ALTIMIT Geschäftsordnung, welches mit sofortiger Accountlöschung bestraft wird.

3) Dungeons & Ortschaften

Anders als auf den anderen Servern von „The World", gibt es hier auf dem Ξ Server mehrere Städte. Einige sind kleiner als Loona Mec, in dem sie ihre Reise begonnen haben. Derzeit haben wir nur eine Stadt die größer ist. Diese Städte können sie auf verschiedene Arten erreichen.

Natürlich können sie von Stadt zu Stadt gehen oder auf einem Puchigusa reiten. Jede Stadt ist aber auch, genau wie ein Dungeon, über drei bestimmte Codewörter zu erreichen. Wenn sie diese Codewörter eingeben werden sie zum Zentrum der Stadt teleportiert. Die Codewörter für Loona Mec lautet

Ξ Nacht Laut Leuchtend

Teleportieren können sie sich mit dem Schlüsselitem „Chaos Tor". Dieser Gegenstand gehört zu ihrer Standardausrüstung. Für jeden Ort gibt es eine bestimmte Wortfolge. Das Chaos Tor das sie mit sich tragen funktioniert so wie das Tor, welches es in jeder anderen Stadt gab. In den Bereichen zwischen den Städten können sie auf Monster treffen, in den Städten selbst sind sie allerdings sicher.

Auch die Dungeons können sie wie gehabt über ihr Chaos Tor erreichen. Sie können das Tor zufällig drei Schlüsselwörter aus der Datenbank wählen lassen. Das Tor zeigt ihnen dann an, wohin es sie führen würde. Ohne eine Bestätigung werden sie nicht teleportiert. Es gibt auch Schlüsselworte die sie erst bekommen müssen, bevor sie in ihrer Datenbank freigeschaltet werden. Um in einige Dungeons zu gelangen müssen sie sich erst die Schlüsselworte erarbeiten.

Das wechseln auf andere Server ist mit Charakteren die neu erschaffen wurden nicht möglich. Mit ihrem alten Charakter können sie auf andere Server wechseln, allerdings können sie Items, Geld und Erfahrung nicht mit übernehmen. Sie sind auf den alten Servern auf dem Stand, den sie zuvor auch hatten. Beide Charakteristika sind vollkommen von einander unabhängig und entwickeln sich auch dementsprechend weiter.

4) Aussehen

Ein weiteres neues Feature dieser Version von „The World" ist die Charaktererschaffung. Sie bestimmen nicht nur Geschlecht und Klasse, sondern auch das komplette Aussehen ihres Charakter selbst. Wie schon gewohnt verändert sich das Aussehen jedoch je nach Rüstung- und Waffentyp die sie tragen.

Sollte sie dies stören haben sie nun jedoch die Option dies ab zu schalten. Das führt dazu das sich, egal welche Rüstung sie tragen, das Aussehen ihres Charakters nicht verändert. Für Waffen können sie diese Option ebenfalls aktivieren. In diesem Falle wird, egal welche Waffe sie besitzen, immer nur der Standard Level 1 Typ angezeigt. Auch andere User können damit nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen welche Waffe sie tragen.

5) Erkennungsmarken

Wie sie mit Sicherheit schon gemerkt haben tragen sie eine Kette mit einer Erkennungsmarke daran. Diese Marke enthält alle Daten über sie und ihren Charakter. Da Übergriffe von Hackern in letzter Zeit stark zugenommen haben, mussten wir eine neuartige Methode entwickeln um die User zu erkennen. Diese Kette können sie nicht abnehmen oder wechseln!

Von dieser Kette können Scarlet Knights sowie auch Moderatoren sogar auf eine größere Distanz in ihre Personaldaten einsehen.

Sollten wir Grund zu der Annahme haben das sie gegen die Geschäftsordnung von ALTIMIT gewandt haben, werden wir damit ihre Charakterwerte und ihren Charakter prüfen. Sie werden davon nicht beeinträchtigt oder bekommen davon etwas mit.

6) Eigene Wohnung

Sie haben nun auch die Möglichkeit in jeder Stadt eine eigene Wohnung zu erstehen. Es gibt verschiedene Wohnungen in verschiedenen Größen. Je größer eine Wohnung ist umso mehr Items können sie dort lagern. Natürlich können sie dort auch rasten oder sich einfach mit anderen Usern treffen.

In jeder Wohnung werden sie ein Radio finden mit dem sie nun verschiedene Musikstreams empfangen und diese während ihrem Aufenthalt in der Wohnung hören können.

Ihre Wohnungen können sie auch wieder für dreiviertel des normalen Kaufpreises wieder zum Verkauf ausstellen. Natürlich können sie die Wohnung auch für einen höheren Preis an andere Spieler verkaufen oder gegen andere Dinge tauschen.

7) Forum des Ξ Servers

Genau so wie der Rest von „The World" verfügt auch dieser Server bereits über ein Board, auf dem sich User austauschen können. Dieses Forum ist natürlich abgeschottet vom Rest von „The World". Alle Informationen die dort niedergeschrieben werden, unterliegen natürlich der Geheimhaltungspflicht. Sollten sie Daten die dort zu finden sind nach draußen tragen, sei es für einen Lohn oder unentgeltlich, müssen sie mit strafrechtlichen Konsequenzen rechnen. Es gelten die allgemeinen Boardregeln von ALTIMIT, welche auch auf den anderen Servern gelten.

Das Forum können sie entweder über ihren Desktop erreichen (beim ersten Login auf den Ξ Server wurde eine Verknüpfung auf ihrem Desktop erstellt) oder über Terminals innerhalb von „The World – Das neue Zeitalter".

8) Jugendschutz Feature

Neu in „The World – Das neue Zeitalter" ist das ein Feature zum Jugendschutz. Dieses Feature deaktiviert alle Inhalte aus „The World", die für Kinder und Jugendliche als „ungeeignet" eingestuft wurden. Somit wird zum Beispiel Blut deaktiviert, bei Monstern sowie auch bei Spielern. Damit können Eltern verhindern das ihre Kinder Inhalten ausgesetzt werden, von denen sie nicht wollen, dass sie sie sehen.

Achtung! Durch das Einschalten dieser Option ist es unmöglich, bestimmte Quests zu starten beziehungsweise sie zu erfüllen, da diese auch deaktiviert werden.

Damit sind alle grundlegenden Neuerungen für „The World – Das neue Zeitalter" aufgezählt. Den Rest heraus zu finden überlassen wir ihnen. Falls sie noch weitere Fragen haben wenden sie sich bitte an die Hilfe NPCs die sie in jeder Stadt finden können. Sie stehen in einem Stand mit einem Fragezeichen. Sollten die NPCs ihnen nicht helfen können, wenden sie sich bitte an unsere Moderatoren.

Darüber hinaus möchten wir darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Server noch als Anfängersever gehandelt wird. Das heißt es wird keine Dungeons über dem Level 30 geben. Im Verlauf der Testphase werden wir diese Limitierung allerdings aufheben. Sie werden darüber über eine Mail informiert werden.

Viel Spaß beim Beta-Testen,

ihr ALTIMIT Team

Takeru seufzte als er die Datei durchgelesen hatte und schloss sie wieder. Einiges was dort drin stand hatte er bereits über Gerüchte gehört, anderes war ihm neu. Doch die Neuerungen fand er nicht schlecht. Allerdings fragte er sich warum sie es nicht endlich schafften einen Schutz für Spieler ein zu bauen, welcher dafür sorgte, dass Spieler sich untereinander nicht töten konnten. Denn Player-Killer fand man dummerweise immer wieder. Er selbst war sogar schon mal an einen geraten, doch er hatte es geschafft diesen Kerl aus zu schalten bevor er ihm hatte ernsthaften Schaden zufügen können.

Zuerst warf Takeru noch einen Blick auf seine Ausrüstung. Er hatte lediglich Standardwaffen und Rüstungen von niedrigem Level bekommen. Sein Geldbeutel war gerade mal so voll das er sich auch keine großartige Rüstung oder Waffe kaufen könnte. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja etwas in einem Beginnerdungeon finden, denn oft fand man dort Sachen die einem zu Beginn sehr nützlich sein konnten.

Fest entschlossen sich gleich auf die Suche zu machen stand er auf. An seinem rechten Handgelenk war etwas, dass wie eine goldene Armbanduhr aussah. Dort wo der Ziffernblatt normalerweise saß fand er jedoch bloß etwas das aussah, als wäre dort strahlend blaues Wasser enthalten. Ja, es wirkte sogar beinahe so als wäre das ein Bullauge ins Meer, so tief wirkte das Wasser. Er tippte diese Wasserfläche kurz an und schon erschien ein türkises Fenster über seinem Arm.

„Zufällig.", sagte er.

Das Gerät stellte automatisch drei Wörter zusammen und tatsächlich fand er auch gleich beim ersten Mal einen Level 1 Dungeon. Zwar mochte er das Element „Dunkelheit" nicht besonders, da diese Dungeons auch dementsprechend aussahen, doch es ging nur darum Items zu finden, also würde er darüber hinweg sehen können.

„Login", befahl Takeru.

Wieder wurde er von einem weißen Licht eingehüllt, welches aber auch kurz darauf wieder verschwand. Und ehe er es sich versehen hatte befand er sich inmitten einer Wüste aus schwarzem Sand. Am Himmel hingen tiefgraue Wolken und man konnte meinen, dass es jeden Augenblick zu regnen beginnen würde.

„Sogar das Dungeondesign haben sie verändert...", stellte Takeru erstaunt fest.

Der Probe halber ging er in die Hocke, nahm eine Hand voll Sand und lies die Körner durch seine Finger rinnen. Es fühlte sich sogar absolut echt an. Aus der Hocke erhoben konnte er bereits ein großes Gebilde sehen, welches eindeutig wie der Dungeon des Areals aussah.

„Na dann wollen wir mal!", grinste er und lief los.

Es waren inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangen in denen Takeru nicht viel mehr gemacht hatte, außer den neuen Server von „The World" zu testen. Für ihn war es wieder so als ob er das Spiel neu entdeckt hätte. Bisher war er kaum auf alte Monster getroffen und er hatte auch viele neue Items erbeutet. Bisher hatte er sich jedoch nur in den Dungeons aufgehalten und trainiert, was dazu geführt hatte das er nun ein Level von 36 hatte und sogar die derzeit höchsten Dungeons ohne Probleme im Alleingang schaffte. Größtenteils hatte er es deaktiviert, dass man sah welche Rüstungen er trug. Das einzige was er nicht verbarg waren seine Waffen und die Handschuhe. So kam es das man nun an seinem Charakter zwei metallene Handschuhe sah. Es waren keine besonderen Items, lediglich Rüstung die ihrem Zweck diente und von der er fand das sie gut an seinem Charakter gut aussah. Die Waffen hingegen waren etwas besonderes. Er hatte doch tatsächlich ein verborgenes Item gefunden – die sogenannten „Riesen Klingen". Das besondere an ihnen war, dass die gewellten Klingen eine Länge von gut fünfundsiebzig Zentimetern besaßen. Sie waren also um einiges länger als die normalen Twinblade Waffen und er hatte eine erheblich größere Reichweite.

„5620 G.", stellte der Händler NPC fest als Shio ihm seine erbeuteten Waren zum Verkauf vorgelegt hatte und dieser es nun gegen Münzen eintauschte.

„Tschüss..."

„Beehren sie uns bald wieder."

Draußen lies sich Takeru auf dem Boden nieder und rastete. Er hatte sich gerade erst wieder durch einen Dungeon gekämpft und das war, auch wenn man die Monster mit Sicherheit besiegt, immer noch ein anstrengender Akt.

„Hey!", rief eine Stimme und er sah auf. Ein klassischer Wavemaster stand vor ihm. Langes Gewandt, Mütze und ein Stab, der aussah als wäre er aus goldenem Glas. „Das sind doch „Riesen Klingen", habe ich recht?"

„Ja... ich habe sie in einem Dungeon bekommen."

„Toll!" Fasziniert setzte sich der Junge neben ihn. „Ich suche diese Waffe schon seit ich hier bin, weil ich gleich am ersten Tag einen NPC gefunden habe der diese Waffe gegen einen sehr starken Zauberstab tauscht. Ich nehme nicht an du bist bereit mir die Waffen gegen etwas zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen?"

„Damit liegst du richtig.", antwortete Shio, „Aber wenn ich noch mal ein Paar finden sollte, kann ich es dir ja sagen. Vorausgesetzt du gibst mir deine Adresse."

„Klar."

Der Wavemaster griff in das Innere seiner Kutte und zog eine Art Visitenkarte hervor. Bei dieser Sache handelte es sich um einen rein symbolischen Akt. Jeder Charakter besaß so eine „Visitenkarte", sie enthielt nichts anderes als Usernamen und -adresse des Besitzers. Wenn ein anderer Charakter sie entgegen nahm schrieben sich diese Daten automatisch in das Adressbuch ein. Dadurch konnte man diesem User Mails schicken oder ihn praktisch „anrufen". Er bekam dadurch eine Art Einladung zum Platz an dem sich der anrufende User befand und konnte sich direkt dort hin teleportieren.

„Ich bin übrigens Yoshi."

„Yoshi?"

„Jepp. So wie der gründe Saurier aus den Videospielen" Der Wavemaster lächelte.

„Ich bin Shio."

Er reichte dem Wavemaster ebenfalls eine Adresskarte, welcher diese dankend entgegen nahm.

„Wow – was für ein hoher Level! Ich bin gerade mal bei Leven fünfzehn. Wie viele Dungeons hast du schon erledigt?"

„Ich glaube so an die fünfzig.", antwortete er, „Aber ich habe bisher auch nur gekämpft und mich nicht um richtige Quests oder etwas derartiges gekümmert. Damit wollte ich jetzt mal langsam anfangen."

„Ich habe auch erst eine Nachbarstadt besucht. Ich bin mit meinem Puchigusa hingeritten."

„Puchigusa habe ich noch nie gezüchtet. Bisher konnte ich überall ja mit den Chaos Toren hin, aber da sich das jetzt geändert hat muss ich das wohl auch ändern."

„Ein Tip von mir: füttere das Baby Puchigusa mit goldenen Eiern, dann wird es ein sehr kräftiges Tier, egal wie du es aber der zweiten Phase an fütterst. Somit kannst du mindestens von hier bis zur nächsten Stadt durchreiten, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter."

„Danke... das werde ich machen."

„Ah, meine Mutter ruft nach mir. Bis später."

„Ja."

Yoshis Körper löste sich auf während ein Ring aus goldenem Licht sich um ihn herum bildete. Sein Körper wurde zunehmend transparenter und verschwand schließlich vollends. Shio erhob sich schließlich vom Boden und wollte sich in Richtung Puchigusa Zuchtfarm begeben. Er öffnete die Karte, welche wie ein Hologramm über seinem rechten Arm angezeigt wurde.

Auf dem Weg zur Farm nahm er die Stadt genauer unter Augenschein. Ähnlich wie in der Stadt des Theta Servers war es hier immer Nacht. Anscheinend war es immer noch zu kompliziert gewesen einen richtigen Tageszyklus zu programmieren. Auf der anderen Seite gefiel es Takeru ganz gut so. Immerhin gewannen die Städte dadurch einen gewissen Charakter.

Als er schließlich nach einigen Minuten Marsch auf der Farm angekommen war, staunte er nicht schlecht. Das Farmgelände war wirklich riesig im Vergleich zu dem, was man vorher so gesehen hatte. Es war ein riesiges, abgezäuntes Areal mit einer Wiese auf der sich einige Puchigusa unterschiedlichen Alters tummelten.

„Guten Tag.", grüßte Shio den NPC, welcher für die Zucht verantwortlich war, „Ich möchte gerne ein Puchigusa groß ziehen."

„Aber natürlich!" Der beleibte NPC deutete auf die Wiese. „Dies sind die Puchigusa die du erwerben kannst. Du kannst auch ein Baby groß ziehen."

„Ich möchte ein Baby groß ziehen."

„Aber natürlich. Komm mit mir."

Der Züchter führte Shio in eine große Scheune mit vielen kleinen Kammern darin. Vor einer kleinen Kammer blieben sie stehen. An dieser Kammer stand der Name von Takeru's Charakter.

„Das hier ist nun deine Puchigusa Box. Du kannst darin bis zu drei Babys auf einmal züchten. Bisher hast du ein Baby. Wenn du willst, kann ich dein Tier innerhalb von einem Tag groß ziehen. Du musst mir nur sagen was für ein Puchigusa du haben möchtest. Entweder du gibst mir dann das verwendete Futter wieder oder zahlst das Geld aus. Sobald du mich vollständig bezahlt hast, kannst du dann dein Puchigusa jederzeit über eine Flöte zu dir rufen."

„Ich möchte das mein Puchigusa groß gezogen wird.", erklärte Shio.

„Wähle bitte die Charakteristika."

Neben dem Händler bildete sich wie ein Hologramm eine Liste mit verschiedenen Statuswerten. Daneben waren mehrere Kästchen. Man konnte ankreuzen welche Statuswerte einem wichtig waren, welche nicht so wichtig und welche egal waren. Er kreuzte „Ausdauer", „Kraft" und „Intelligenz" an, den Rest stellte er auf „egal" ein. Darunter wurden auch gleich die Kosten angezeigt, die die Zucht verursachen würde. Die Summe lag zwar schon im vierstelligen Bereich, doch er hatte in den Dungeons so viele Gegenstände erbeutet, dass dies für ihn kein sonderlich großer Verlust sein würde.

„Deine Daten wurden aufgenommen. In vierundzwanzig Stunden ist dein Puchigusa vollkommen ausgewachsen, bitte komm dann wieder."

Shio verlies die Farm wieder und überlegte wohin er als nächstes gehen könnte. Immerhin wollte er nun die Stadt und die neuen Features von „Das neue Zeitalter" erforschen. Zufällig kam er an einem Geschäft vorbei an dem „Board Terminal" stand. Takeru erinnerte sich an den Nachricht aus der Textdatei und trat neugierig ein.

Das „Board Terminal" sah aus, wie man sonst eigentlichein Internet Cafe kannte. Es gab mehrere Tische mit je drei Computern darauf. Einige Computer waren von Usern besetzt, doch sehr schnell hatte er sich an einem freien Computer nieder gelassen. Irgendwie wirkte es nur ironisch auf ihn das es Computer in einem Videospiel gab. Kaum da hatte er die Maus berührt schaltete sich der Monitor ein und zeigte die Themen im Forum an.

Wie findet ihr die Neuerungen? (11 Antworten)

Suche Mitglieder für Party (2 Antworten)

Flügel? (4 Antworten)

Gun & Heavy Gun User (1 Antwort)

Bereich unter Konstruktion (2 Antworten)

Autos für „Das neue Zeitalter"? (7 Antworten)

Neugierig öffnete er zuerst das Topic mit dem Titel „Bereich unter Konstruktion".

>Name: Amakusa86  
>Titel: Bereich unter Konstruktion  
>Ich habe durch eine zufällige Schlüsselwörtereingabe einen Bereich gefunden, in den ich mich nicht einloggen konnte. Kommt ihr da rein? Die Adresse ist:  
>Ξ Heilig Untreu Abenddämmerung

---  
>Name: Jon  
>Titel: RE: Bereich unter Konstruktion  
>Ich konnte dort auch nicht rein. Ist bestimmt bloß ein Bereich der noch nicht fertig ist, darum kann man da nicht rein. Kommt bestimmt später noch.

---

>>Name: Akira  
>>Titel: RE: Bereich unter Konstruktion  
>>Ja, das Gebiet ist abgesperrt. Der einzige Weg dort rein zu kommen wenn man nicht für ALTIMIT arbeitet, ist sich dort rein zu hacken.

Takeru musste unfreiwillig grinsen. Solche Beiträge hatte er schon des öfteren gesehen, aber oft schritten die Moderatoren ein bevor es soweit kam, dass sich die Leute ernsthaft mit der Materie auseinandersetzen konnten – zumindest im Board. Das es Hacker gab die sich in gesperrte Bereiche einloggten war kein Geheimnis. Er selbst hatte sich mit dem Thema „Hacken in „The World"" schon etwas mehr auseinander gesetzt, auch wenn er es bisher nie praktiziert hatte. Es war gar nicht so schwer, im Grunde brauchte man dazu nur eine bestimmte Codefolge. Doch für das Hacken in abgesperrte Bereiche reichte es nicht, diesen Code zu wissen. Für das Hacken brauchte man Teile von einem Virus. Da das System von ALTIMIT jedoch als das perfekte OS galt, wurden Viren und ihre Bestandteile natürlich rigoros geleugnet. Das sie existierten war ein offenes Geheimnis.

Aus dem Thema selbst machte sich Takeru jedoch nicht viel. Das es hier abgesperrte Bereiche gab wunderte ihn nicht im geringsten. Immerhin war das hier bloß die Testphase. Es konnte ja schon allein ein Dungeon sein, dessen Level über dem Anfängerniveau lag und deswegen noch nicht zugänglich war. Es gab unzählige Gründe warum hier es hier abgesperrte Bereiche gab. Unter anderem war es auch durchaus möglich, dass dort derzeit noch ein Event in Vorbereitung war. So etwas passierte bei „The World" des öfteren.

Shio stand wieder auf. Die restlichen Themen interessierten ihn nicht. Das Board war immer noch genau so wie es auf den anderen Servern war, aber es erfüllte durchaus seinen Zweck. Er verlies die Lokalität wieder und kratzte sich draußen am Hinterkopf.

„Wohin nun?", fragte er sich leise selbst, als er von etwas erfasst wurde und zu Boden gestoßen wurde.

„Auuu..." Eine Mädchenstimme. „Oh... Entschuldigung!", rief die Stimme.

Shio fand sich am Boden wieder, nieder gerempelt von einer zierlichen Gestalt. Das Mädchen trug eine enganliegende, weiße Hose und einen weißen, zugeknöpften Mantel. Ihre schwarzen, kurzen Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast dazu, aber sie passten irgendwie.

„Tut mir wirklich leid – ich war so in Gedanken versunken." Das Mädchen klopfte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung ab und reichte Shio die Hand, um ihm auf zu helfen.

„Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm...", winkte er ab, „Der Dreck ist doch ohnehin nicht echt."

„Ja, da hast du Recht.", lachte das Mädchen, „Ich heiße Emily!"

Sie reichte ihm symbolisch die Hand und drückte ihm beim Händedruck gleich ihre Adresse in die Hand. Er bemerkte das sie etwas seltsames auf dem Rücken trug, was nicht wie ein Schwert aussah.

„Was trägst du da auf dem Rücken?"

„Das hier ist eine Remington!", verkündete sie stolz und zog eine Schrotflinte vom Rücken hervor.

„Ein Heavy Gun User.", bemerkte Shio, „Interessant. Ich habe hatte noch keinen aus der Nähe gesehen muss ich sagen."

„Warum hast du dir einen neuen Charakter erschaffen, wenn du doch nur eine alte Klasse gewählt hast?", wollte Emily wissen, „Du hättest doch deinen alten Chara übernehmen können, dann hättest du wenigstens alles übernehmen können."

„Ich wollte das System zur Charaktererstellung test.", gab er zu, „Außerdem mag ich Twinblade... so hat man zwei Waffen und erzielt damit eine größere Effektivität."

„Du kannst als Gun User auch zwei Pistolen benutzen, mein Bruder macht das auch so."

„Dein Bruder?"

„Ja, wir beide haben es so geregelt das unsere Charaktere gleich aussehen. Mein Bruder und Ich unterscheiden uns bloß durch das Gesicht und die Oberweite!" Neckisch grinsend streckte sie ihre Brust ein Stück weit vor. „Wir haben bloß andere Klassen gewählt. Es war ziemliches Glück das wir beide an der Verlosung gewonnen haben. Wir hatte nicht mal damit gerechnet das einer von uns gewinnt, aber dann gleich beide..." Sie lachte wieder.

Shio musste ebenfalls grinsen. Emily schien diese Sorte von Mensch zu sein, welche man nicht all zu oft traf. Unbeschwert, frei, sorglos... oder zumindest schaffte sie es, diese Maske zu bilden. Natürlich konnte es gut sein das sich jemand in „The World" einfach verstellte, aber solche Leute traf man nicht all zu oft. Takeru selbst sah keinen Sinn darin sich anders zu geben als er war, niemand hatte dadurch einen Vorteil. Player Killer machten sich dies jedoch des öfteren zu Nutze. Sie kämpften sich mit einer Gruppe durch einen Dungeon und brachten die Mitspieler dann im letzten Raum um. Sie kassierten den Schatz der dann im letzten Raum eines jeden Dungeons zu finden war.

„Sag mal... hast du schon eine Party?"

„Nein. Ich habe mich bisher nur alleine durch die Dungeons gekämpft.", erzählte er, „Ich... ich lege nicht so viel Wert auf eine Party, bin eher ein Einzelgänger. Zumindest was das kämpfen angeht."

„Kann ich verstehen. Mark, also mein Bruder, und Ich wir kämpfen eigentlich auch immer nur zu zweit. Nur wenn wir an einen Dungeon geraten der zu stark ist rufen wir einen unserer Freunde zu Hilfe, dann wird das schon wieder. Vielleicht können wir beide ja mal zusammen kämpfen!"

„Ja, warum nicht. Wird bestimmt nett."

„Wenn du mir deine Adresse gibst kann ich dir heute Abend ja mal mailen.", schlug Emily vor, „Damit man sich mal ein wenig kennen lernt. Niemand will Seite an Seite mit einem Unbekannten kämpfen, stimmt's?"

Shio drückte ihr seine Karte in die Hand, welche sich in Luft auflöste, kaum da hatte sie den Besitzer gewechselt. Emily gluckste vergnügt.

„Ah, mein Bruder kommt gerade nach Hause. Ich werde ich gleich erzählen das ich schon einen Freund gefunden habe. Bye!"

Um ihren Körper erschien ein leuchtender Ring und sie verschwand. Tatsächlich war es bisher nicht oft vorgekommen, Shio in einer Party an zu treffen. Vor allem nach dem Vorfall mit dem Player Killer. Er hatte ihn zwar besiegt, dennoch war ihm das auch eine Lehre gewesen. Natürlich blieb für ihn „The world" weiterhin nur ein Spiel, aber er hatte erkannt was für eine Art Spiel das für einige Leute war. Einige spielten um des Abenteuers wegen, andere spielten für den Ruf... und wieder andere wollten einfach nur andere Spieler töten. Er selbst verstand letztere nicht, aber er wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Fakt war nun mal das es Player Killer gab und das man einfach bloß „gut" sein musste, damit man sie überlebte.

„Takeru! Komm doch mal her!", drang die Stimme seiner Mutter an sein Ohr.

Innerlich seufzte er.

„Ja! Einen Moment!", rief er zurück.

Für einen letzten Moment verweilte sein Blick auf einem Hochhaus einige Meter vor ihm. Es wirkte so echt, so real… und doch war es nichts weiter als ein virtuelles Phantasiegebilde.

„Log out…"

Sein Körper wurde einem Ring umgeben während er sich begann zunehmend auf zu lösen und die Brille schaltete auf den Desktop des ALTIMIT Systems zurück. Takeru nahm das Gerät einfach ab und schaltete die Maschine aus.

„Komme schon!", rief er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Es war bereits Abend als sich Takeru in seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte und die VR Brille wieder aufsetzte. Blind drückte er den Power Knopf des Geräts und sofort wurde die Schwärze vor seinen Augen durch den Desktop ersetzt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ihm das System anzeigte, dass er eine neue Mail bekommen hatte. Ahnend von wem diese geschickt worden war, öffnete er sie.

>Absender: Emily  
>Betreff: Hallo  
>Hallo Shio,  
hier kommt die von mir versprochene Mail. Also wie schon gesagt bin ich ein Heavy Gun User. Mein Bruder Mark ist ein normaler Gun User. Wir sind beide siebzehn Jahre alt und ungefähr schon seit drei Jahren regelmäßige „The World" Spieler. Du siehst also, wir haben schon Erfahrung in dem Spiel  
Unsere normalen Charaktere in „The World" sind bereits in den siebziger Leveln. Aber seit wir hier auf dem Server spielen können, lassen wir die normalen Charaktere praktisch auf Pause. Wir wollen „Das neue Zeitalter" eben so viel wie möglich austesten und spielen jede freie Minute (tust du doch bestimmt auch oder?). Dummerweise müssen wir auch noch zur Schule und Hausaufgaben machen. Außerdem stehen derzeit bei uns die Prüfungen an und die Schule geht immer noch vor.  
Gut, dass war es erst mal von mir. Wäre schön wenn wir uns mal treffen könnten, vielleicht morgen? Ich weiß ja nicht wann du das hier liest, aber wenn du Morgen um drei Uhr Zeit hast, dann komm nach

Ξ Lautlos Schnell Tot

Das ist ein Dungeon der uns beiden noch ein wenig zu schaffen gemacht hat, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja mit dir bis ganz nach unten. :D  
Bis dann,

Emily

Morgen um drei Uhr hatte Takeru eigentlich nichts vor und es wäre mit Sicherheit lustig mal in einen Dungeon zu gehen, der vielleicht sogar ihn noch etwas herausforderte. Wenn zwei Spieler daran scheiterten die so erfahren waren, vorrausgesetzt es war wahr was Emily ihm erzählt hatte, dann musste dieser Dungeon besonders sein. In „The World", zumindest in „Das neue Zeitalter" machte die persönliche Erfahrung sehr viel aus. Dadurch das es nun Trefferzonen gibt konnte man Monster mit einem gezielten Hieb töten. Natürlich konnte ein Level 1 User kein Level 30 Monster töten, selbst wenn er es am Kopf traf – denn die Waffen richteten nicht genug Schaden an. Aber zwei Gun User die drei Jahre lang spielten sollten dazu eigentlich in der Lage sein, auch wenn das Monster um einiges stärker sein sollte. Denn viele Treffer auf den Kopf führten letzten Endes auch bei einem großen Levelunterschied zum Tod. Natürlich musste man dann die drauffolgenden Attacken des Monsters überleben…

Takeru rang sich schließlich dazu durch den „Antwort"-Button zu drücken und eine kurze Antwort zu verfassen. Er war recht schreibfaul und schrieb deswegen nur Mails, wenn er es für unumgänglich hielt. Eine Antwort auf diese Einladung der Höflichkeit halber fiel für ihn in diese Kategorie.

>Absender: Shio  
>Betreff: Re: Mail  
>Ich werde da sein.  
>Shio

_Kommentar: Und vorbei ist das erste Kapitel der .hack/ Saga. Ich hoffe ich kann mein Vorhalten einhalten das das hier wirklich etwas längeres werden soll. Ich habe schon seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben, was wirklich „lang" war. In der Regel pendelte es sich alles zwischen 30 und 50 Seiten ein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es mit dieser Story ja mal wieder die goldene 100 zu sprengen – schön wäre es auf jeden Fall._

_Jetzt habe ich mich letzten Endes doch noch dazu entschieden einen „Gamecube" von Nintendo zu kaufen. Die Konsole ist gar nicht so schlecht wie ich immer gedacht hatte, auf der anderen Seite finde ich es schade das gute Titel wie „Mario Party" mit nur mäßiger Grafik umgesetzt wurden. Dennoch macht das Spiel genauso viel Spaß wie auf der Vorgängerkonsole. Jetzt heißt es nur noch auf die „Playstation 3" warten – bis dahin werde ich mir keine Konsole mehr kaufen (habe mir ja vor sechs Monaten erst den neuen Gamboy gekauft). Ist ja auch nicht so das ich noch eine große Auswahl hätte – und die X-Box boykottiere ich._

_An all die Fangirls da draußen die das hier lesen sollten möchte ich noch eines sagen: ich mag Balmung nicht und der einzige Grund warum ich ihn reingenommen habe ist der, dass er als einzigster wirklich passte. Aber ja, er wird noch eine größere Rolle zugesprochen bekommen. Ich hoffe nur die Spiele beeinflussen mich nicht zu sehr – derzeit bin ich bei Teil 2 von 4. Jim_


	3. Log 02: Klasse II Rarität?

Log 02: Klasse II Rarität?

Als sich Shio in der Welt materialisierte, durchzog eine beißende Kälte sofort seinen Körper. Schnell stellte er fest das es in diesem Level schneite.

„Seltsam… das Chaos Tor hat doch einen Wüstendungeon angezeigt.", murmelte er vor sich hin, da es in einem Wüstendungeon einfach nicht schneien konnte.

„Heeeehey, Shio!"

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und erblickte Emily. Neben ihr stand eine weitere Figur, bei welcher es sich um den Charakter ihres Bruders handeln musste. Er trug dasselbe Outfit und hatte sogar dieselbe Frisur, doch man sah ihm an das er ein Mann war. Der Junge trug zwei Pistolen an einem schwarzen Gürtel. Shio ging zu ihnen hin. Mit jedem Schritt knirschte der virtuelle Schnee unter seinen Füßen.

„Sag mal… irre ich mich oder hat das Chaos Tor angezeigt das hier eine Wüste sein sollte?", wollte Shio wissen.

„Nein, dass ist korrekt. Das ist einer der Punkte weshalb wir uns nicht allein in den Dungeon getraut haben. Lass uns gehen, wir erklären es dir auf dem Weg dort hin.", meine Emily und sie setzten sich einfach in Bewegung.

Am Horizont konnte Shio bereits den Dungeon sehen. Es war ein großer, steinerner Turm an dem einige Fackeln angebracht waren. An den Spitzen der Fackeln schienen jedoch blaue Flammen zu brennen. Etwas derartiges hatte Takeru noch nie gesehen.

„Shio… hast du schon mal von einem Monster namens Skeith gehört?", wollte Emily wissen.

„Oder von einem Mädchen Namens Aura?", fügte Mark bei.

„Nein.", antwortete dieser und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Skeith war eine seltsame Gestalt mit einem roten Stab. Das ist nichts besonderes, aber Skeith besaß eine Fähigkeit die absolut einzigartig war. Bei dieser Fähigkeit handelte es sich um den sogenannten „Data Drain", ein Datenentzug beim Gegner.", erklärte Mark.

„Datenentzug?" Shio sah skeptisch zu den beiden herüber. „Was soll das sein?"

„Das was der Name sagt. Diese Attacke entzieht dem Gegner Teile seiner Daten. Da diese Welt absolut virtuell ist, ist die Attacke mehr als gefährlich. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich als vor einigen Jahren ein paar Spieler ins Koma gefallen sind, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Es hat sogar den hochrangigen Moderator „Orca" erwischt, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Jeder Spieler von „The World" hatte diese Vorfälle mitbekommen, auch wenn Ärzte immer wieder bestätigt hatten das ein Videospiel niemanden ins Koma bringen kann. Vor allem ALTIMIT hatte versucht alles was in diese Richtung im Keim zu ersticken. Forenbeiträge wurden gelöscht und User gesperrt… doch wie das eben so ist mit Nachrichten – sie verbreiten sich schnell.

Orca war ein Moderator und langjähriger, treuer Spieler von „The World" gewesen. Eines Tages ist er mysteriöserweise verschwunden. Da sein Bekanntheitsgrad an den von Balmung heranreichte, war es nicht verwunderlich das viele User ihn vermissten. Er war dafür bekannt gewesen das er den Neulingen immer half. Takeru hatte ein Gerücht gehört, dass er einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte. Zwar war dies durchaus eine realistische Option, dennoch wollte er sie nicht so recht glauben.

„Genau. Orca wollte gerade einen Freund der neu im Spiel war einweisen. In einem Anfängerdungeon trafen sie dann auf Aura, welche von Skeith verfolgt wurde. Orca und sein Freund sind ihm hinterher, dann vollführte Skeith einen Data Drain an ihm… und der Junge fiel ins Koma.", führte Emily die Geschichte weiter.

„Als er wieder aufwachte, sah er sich nicht mehr im Stande dazu jemals wieder „The World" zu betreten. Was danach genau mit Skeith und Aura geschehen ist wissen wir nicht… die Daten von da an wurden zu gut geschützt."

„Moment… ihr habt diese Daten dadurch erlangt das ihr euch ins System von ALTIMIT gehackt habt."

„Teilweise. Die Informationen über Orca haben wir daher, dass wir ihn persönlich kennen. Wir waren damals in „The World" auch mit Orca unterwegs… er hat uns eingewiesen und später haben wir viele Quests zusammen gelöst. Er war einer von den Guten gewesen… schade das er nicht mehr mit dabei ist. Aber ich kann es verstehen. Er meinte der Datenentzug wäre wie tausend Sachen die einem auf ein Mal durch den Verstand rollen und nichts hinterlassen als eine unendliche Leere." Mark klang ziemlich ernst dabei. „Er hat weiter auch gesagt das wir uns um Skeith keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen… anscheinend weiß er etwas was er uns nicht sagen wollte."

„Und… wer ist diese Aura?"

„Das weiß niemand so genau. Es gibt Kreise in denen gemunkelt wird, Aura sei so etwas wie eine Gottheit. Tatsächlich gibt es einen Dungeon der nur aus einer Kirche besteht in dem man eine Statue von einem Mädchen findet. Die Statue ist mit Ketten umwickelt als wäre dort etwas versiegelt."

„Lass mich raten… dieses Mädchen ist Aura?"

„Wir denken es.", bestätigte Emily diese Vermutung, „Aber wir wissen es nicht genau. Wir selbst haben Aura noch nie gesehen."

„Und worauf wollt ihr hinaus."

„Überleg mal. Skeith, ein bösartiges und unglaublich starkes Monster das eine Ability beherrscht, die du sonst nirgendwo finden kannst. Das heißt das das OS von ALTIMIT alles andere als perfekt ist."

„Das es das nicht ist, ist für mich keine Neuigkeit. Wenn es perfekt wäre, dann wäre es auch unmöglich für Hacker in abgesperrte Bereiche zu gelangen. Hacken allgemein wäre unmöglich."

„Stimmt… aber das bedeutet das Skeith ein Virus war. Ein Virus grassierte in „The World" und griff sogar auf die reale Welt über. So etwas gab es seit dem „Deadly Flash" Virus nicht mehr."

„Und nun sind wir auf dieses Areal gestoßen, was als Wüste ausgegeben war, in dem es aber schneit." Sie standen nun direkt vor dem Eingang des Dungeons und blieben stehen. „Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür das wieder etwas im Argen liegt… und wir werden nachschauen ob da etwas dran ist."

Emily legte Shio die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ernsthaftigkeit brannte hinter ihrem Blick.

„Shio… du bist noch in Nichts drin, okay? Wenn du damit nichts zu tun haben willst, dann kannst du dich jetzt noch ausloggen. Aber… wenn wir da in dem Dungeon sind, dann weiß ich nicht ob es jemals wieder ein zurück gibt. Vielleicht ist das hier einfach nur ein Programmfehler… vielleicht ist es aber auch viel mehr."

„Keine Angst… ich werde schon nicht weglaufen wenn ein Goblinkönig auftauchen sollte oder etwas derartiges." Der Twinblader zog seine beiden Waffen. „Ehrlich gesagt… ich bin durch eure Geschichte ziemlich neugierig geworden, was uns da unten drin alles erwarten kann. Und das hier ist nur ein Spiel. Also… gehen wir."

„Prima."

Emily zog ihre Schrotlfinte hinter dem Rücken hervor und zog sie am Lauf durch. Mit einem aus Filmen bekanntem Geräusch lud sich eine Kugel in den Lauf. Mark zog seine zwei Pistolen hervor und mit den Daumen legte er die Hämmer nach hinten. Dann traten sie ein.

Im Dungeon war alles vereist. Man konnte sich im Boden, in den Wänden und in der Decke spiegeln, da eine dicke Eisschicht darüber lag. Hier und da ragten aus dem Boden dicke Eisspitzen aus dem Boden und aus der Decke heraus. Die ersten Räume waren vollkommen leer und man konnte gefahrlos durch sie hindurch schreiten.

Als sie aber im zweiten Geschoss ankamen blieben sie schon gleich im ersten Raum staunend stehen. Eine große Pflanze mit lilafarbener Blüte war unter einer Eisschicht eingefroren. Die Pflanze reichte bis unter die Decke, so riesig war sie.

„Das ist doch eine Killerblüte… was macht ein Monster von solch hohem Level auf einem Anfängerserver?", wollte Shio laut wissen, „Da schient wirklich irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen."

„So ein Mistvieh hat mich mal erwischt als ich noch ein Newbie war.", knurrte Emily, „Es hatte mich vergiftet und das Gift hat mich ausgeschaltet bevor ich mit dem Ding abrechnen konnte. Seit dem habe ich immer Gegengifte bei mir."

Neugierig schlug Shio mit der Spitze einer Waffe gegen das Eis. Ein helles Geräusch erklang, wie wenn man gegen Metall schlagen würde.

„Was auch immer hier für dieses Eis gesorgt hat... es hatte ziemlich viel Kraft.", bemerkte er.

Sie gingen weiter. In den nächsten Räumen war es genau so. Monster regungslos unter dicken Eisschichten. Im gesamten Dungeon herrschte eine Totenstille. Dies war in Anbetracht der Tatsache das alle Monster eingefroren waren natürlich keine Überraschung, aber dennoch war es für alle Beteiligten sehr ungewohnt. Dungeons waren nie vollkommen still, denn es gab immer so was wie Hintergrundgeräusche oder –musik. Aber hier war nichts dergleichen zu hören. Es war einfach nur... leise.

Schließlich kamen sie in einem weiteren Raum an. Darin befand sich ein riesiges Wesen ohne Kopf, auch eingefroren. In einer Hand hielt die Kreatur eine massive Holzkeule. Die Keule allein war so groß wie Shio selbst, dass Wesen noch um einiges größer und vor allem massiver. Bei dem Monster handelte es sich um einen Keulentroll. Die Biester waren deswegen lästig weil sie viel einstecken konnten. Noch dazu kam, dass man sich aus dem neuen Trefferzonensystem bei dieser Kreatur nur einen geringen Vorteil schlagen konnte, da sie ja keinen Kopf mehr besaß. Sie mit einem Schlag auszulöschen war bloß möglich, wenn man viele Level über ihr war.

„Ich habe irgendwie ein ganz mieses Gefühl.", brach Emily die Stille.

„Damit bist du nicht allein Schwesterchen..."

Die einzige Tür die aus dem Raum herausführte, abgesehen von der Tür durch die sie ihn betreten hatten, war mit einem goldenen Rahmen verziert. Das war das Anzeichen dafür, dass es der letzte Raum war in dem sich die Gott Statue und eine Schatzkiste befanden.

„Bis auf das ganze Eis nichts weiter ungewöhnliches...", bemerkte Shio, „Schauen wir uns also den letzten Raum an."

Sie gingen durch die Tür und traten in einen Raum, der nicht eingefroren war. Genauer gesagt sah der Raum so aus, wie die drei Spieler ihn schon unzählige Male zuvor gesehen hatten. Eine große, schwebende Statue und davor eine Schatzkiste. Etwas neugierig und mit einem kribbeligem Gefühl in der Magengegend trat Shio näher an die Kiste heran. Für einen Moment musterte er sie genauer. Weder wies sie irgendwelche Spuren von einer Art Beschädigung auf, noch war Eis auf ihr aus zu machen. Dieser Raum schien von dem Eis, was auch immer es damit auf sich hatte, nicht betroffen zu sein. Schließlich trat er frontal gegen den Deckel der Kiste und sie sprang förmlich auf.

„Und? Was ist drin?", wollte Emily wissen.

„Ein..." Er ging die Hocke und holte den Gegenstand hervor. „... Armband."

Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hob er den Gegenstand hoch und hielt ihn vor. Es war ein achteckiges Armband mit einer seltsamen Gravur. Die Zeichen erinnerten ihn irgendwie an die Symbole in den Ringen, die entstanden wenn sich ein Charakter ausloggte. Dann begann der Ring schlagartig zu leuchten, als wäre er selbst aus Licht und Shio musste die Augen zukneifen. Als er fühlte das das Licht wieder abnahm öffnete er zaghaft wieder seine Augen und der Ring befand sich an seinem rechten Handgelenk.

„Was zum..."

Sofort öffnete er das Menü für seine Ausrüstung. In dem Feld für „Armband" war jedoch kein Gegenstand verzeichnet.

„Hast du den Armreif angelegt?"

„Nein!", antwortete Shio und riss etwas verzweifelt an dem Gegenstand, „Es hat sich einfach von alleine angelegt... und ich kriege das Ding nicht ab!"

„Über das Ausrüstungsmenü?", schlug Mark vor.

„Da ist kein Armreif drin verzeichnet."

Shio gab es auf an dem Armband zu ziehen. Es sah so aus als wäre es schon immer dort gewesen. Für einen Moment lang dachten sie alle nach.

„Schauen wir erst mal das wir wieder hier raus kommen.", schlug Emily vor, „Danach können wir uns ja an einen Moderator wenden, die müssen wissen das für ein Teil ist. Vielleicht ist es ja eine besondere Klasse zwei Rarität?"

„Gut."

Geschlossen gingen sie wieder in den vorherigen Raum. Der Keulentroll war immer noch im Eis eingeschlossen. In der Mitte des Raumes blieb Mark stehen und ging in die Hocke. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die Fläche der Bodens.

„Was ist los?"

„Das Eis... es scheint zu schmelzen."

Erst jetzt fiel auch Emily und Shio auf, dass die Oberflächen total wässrig waren. Außerdem tropfte es hier und da von der Decke. Plötzlich rasselte ein Gitter hinter den Türen herab sodass die Ausgänge versperrt waren und eine Flucht unmöglich war. Unter Shios Fuß bildete sich ein kleiner Sprung im Eis. Dieser zog sich knackend und knirschend immer weiter, vorbei an Mark und das Eis hinauf, welches den Keulentroll einhüllte. Es kroch wie von Zauberhand immer weiter voran. Erst hinter dem Troll liefen die vielen Risse zu einem Punkt zusammen und stoppten.

Gebannt von dem Schauspiel beobachteten die drei Spieler das Ereignis. Sie alle ahnten was nun kommen würde. Nein... sie ahnten es nicht nur... sie wussten es sogar. Das Eis knirschte noch ein wenig weiter und schließlich sprengte der Troll seine Fessel. Mark, welcher dem Monster noch am nächsten stand, hob schützend eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Wie im Wahn streckte die Kreatur seine Hände in die Luft, dann schien sie die Spieler zu bemerken und stapfte auf sie zu.

Mark warf seinen Körper nach hinten und drückte blitzschnell ab. Die Kugeln aus seinen Pistolen rissen kleine Löcher in den großen Wanst des Trolls. Shio lief Mark entgegen um ihm zu helfen.

„Emily! Gib Feuerschutz!"

Der Heavy Gun User zielte auf ein Knie und drückte ab. Das Dutzend Kugeln das den Lauf verlies zeriss das Knie förmlich mit einem Schwall grünen Blutes. Shio war derzeit bei Mark angekommen und half ihm auf. Dann blieb das Blut in der Luft stehen und zog sich nach einem Augenblick wieder zurück. Es war so als wenn man ein Video zurückspülte. Auch die Kugeln aus dem Körper flogen in hohem Bogen wieder heraus, prallten auf dem Boden auf und die Wunden schlossen sich.

„Was zum Teufel ist das denn!"

Shio hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Die Keule des Monsters erfasste seinen Körper und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, als wäre er aus Papier. Auch wenn es nur virtuell war, so kam Takeru der Schmerz einfach nur real vor und er krümmte sich auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück. Der Körper Shios schlug gegen eine Wand und rutschte daran hinunter.

Mark rettete sich durch einen Hechtsprung zwischen den Beinen des Trolls hindurch. Die Keule zersplitterte das Eis einfach in tausend Kleine Stücke, an der Stelle an der die Keule aufschlug. Emily zog ihre Waffe am Lauf durch, trat noch einen Schritt näher und drückte ab. Der Rückstoß der Waffe riss die Waffe hoch, dennoch traf sie zielgenau die Schulter. Bei dem Blutspritzer, und vor allem auch bei dem Loch welches die Waffe aus dieser Entfernung riss, musste sie die gesamte Schulter zerfetzt haben. Doch auch hier war es so wie bei dem ersten Treffer von Emily. Das Blut lief zurück und die Wunde schloss sich einfach wieder.

„Verflucht...!"

Emily wollte ausweichen, aber der Keulenschlag erfasste auch sie. Ihr zierlicher Körper wurde gegen die Decke geschlagen, haftete dort für einen Moment und fiel dann zu Boden. Nun wandte sich der Troll wieder Shio zu und stapfte auf ihn zu. Mark zielte nicht lange sondern eröffnete zum zweiten Mal das Feuer, was den Troll jedoch nicht weiter zu stören schien. Vor Shio erhob er seine Keule und dieser konnte nichts anderes tun als seine Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht zu verschränken.

„Nein!", dachte er, „Ich will nicht sterben...!"

Auf einmal begann das Armband hell zu leuchten. Ohne sein Zutun richtete sich der Arm auf den Troll und drei Strahlen, bestehend aus schwarzen, dünnen Strichen, schoss durch den Troll hindurch, welcher augenblicklich erstarrte. Als die Strahlen am Rücken wieder austraten, nahmen diese kleine, grüne Splitter mit sich. Diese lösten sich inmitten der Luft auf.

„Mark! FEUER!", keifte Shio ohne genau zu wissen wieso.

Nun zum inzwischen dritten Mal begann Mark auf den Troll zu feuern. Mit jedem Schuss der traf ging ein Ruck durch den Körper des Monsters. Dieses Mal schadeten ihm die Treffer eindeutig. Nun setzte auch noch Emily einen Treffer nach, welcher den Troll vollends in die Knie zwang und er fiel einfach um. Sein Körper färbte sich beinahe schwarz und er löste sich schließlich auf. Die drei User atmeten deutlich erleichtert aus.

„Alles okay Bro?" Emily griff Mark unter die Arme und half ihm auf. „Verdammt... was war das?"

„Ich weiß nicht... ein unverwundbarer Keulentroll?"

„Aber es darf keine unverwundbaren Monster geben... jedes Monster von einem Spieler auszulöschen sein."

„Das war es ja auch.", ächzend erhob sich Shio wieder vom Boden, „Aber erst nachdem dieses Armband dafür gesorgt hatte."

Misstrauisch beäugte er das Armband noch mal. Es sah wieder genau so aus wie vorher. Das Leuchten war verschwunden, es sah aus wie nur noch ein ganz normales Armband.

„Wir benutzen eine Geisterokarina um den Dungeon zu verlassen.", schlug Emily vor, „Wenn da noch mehr von solchen Monstern lauern sollten, wird das ein harter Rückweg werden."

Die beiden Männer nickten zustimmend auf diesen Vorschlag. Eine Geisterokarina brachte eine Party unverzüglich an den Ausgang eines Dungeons. In ihrer jetzigen Situation war das mit Sicherheit das Beste, was man nur tun konnte.

Zurück in Loona Mec waren, hatten sie sich in die Wohnung von Shio zurück gezogen. Er hatte sich ein Apartment zugelegt, dort konnte man am besten die Items horten die man nicht immer bei sich tragen wollte. Natürlich gab es immer noch das Geschäft der Elfen, welche die Items für einen aufbewahrten, aber man konnte sie nun auch bei sich selbst in der Wohnung behalten. Außerdem verfügte auch jede Wohnung über einen Laptop, über den man das Forum überprüfen konnte. Shio verfasste gerade ein Thema, bezüglich seines Armreifs.

>Name: Shio  
>Titel: Klasse II Rarität?  
>Ich habe heute in einem Dungeon einen Armreif gefunden. Dieser Armreif ist sechseckig und hat eine seltsame Inschrift. Hinzu kommt noch das sich der Reif ganz alleine angelegt hat nachdem ich ihn aus der Truhe genommen habe.  
>Aber nicht der Armreif ist seltsam, auch der Dungeon selbst. Eigentlich war es ein Wüstendungeon, doch alles war vereist. Sogar im Dungeon selbst war alles von einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen, auch die Monster waren eingefroren!  
>Auf dem Rückweg brach das Eis und ein Keulentroll griff mich und meine Weggefährten an. Egal wie sehr wir ihn attackierten, die Wunden heilten sofort. Kurz bevor er es schaffte mich zu töten leuchtete das Armbrand und riss irgendwelchen grünen Splitter aus dem Monster heraus. Danach konnte man es ganz normal töten.  
>Ist dieser Armreif eine Klasse II Rarität (um nicht gegen das Gesetz von ALTIMIT zu verstoßen kann ich hier die Dungeonadresse nicht dazu schreiben) und das ganze war bloß ein einfaches Quest? Der Armreif ist nicht in meinem Menü verzeichnet und ich kann ihn auch nicht abnehmen.

Mit einem Klick schickte er die Nachricht ab. Nun konnte man nur noch auf eine baldige Antwort warten. Er hatte natürlich auch schon versucht sich direkt an die Moderatoren zu wenden, aber unter der Flashmailadresse war niemand erreichbar gewesen. Takeru wusste nicht so Recht ob er dies einer fehlerhaften Adresse, einer technischen Störung oder aber gar dem Armreif zuordnen sollte.

In einem anderen Hochhaus hockten zwei Personen an einem Fenster, welches ein Spalt weit geöffnet war. Bei den Personen handelte es sich um eine äußerst schlanke und zierliche Frau, und einen großen, muskulösen Schwarzen. Die Frau hatte sich mit einem Fuß gegen die Scheibe gestemmt und ihren Rücken drückte sie gegen einen Pfeiler in der Wohnung. Auf ihrem Knie ruhte der Lauf eines Scharfschützengewehrs und ihr Auge befand sich am Visier.

„Und das soll der Junge sein?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja." Der Mann antwortete mit einer tonlosen Stimme. „Du kannst den Armreif doch sehen."

„Ich ziele aufs einen Kopf Gier... nicht auf seinen Arm. Bitte... lass mich ihn töten."

„Nein Rache. Du weißt genau wie die Regel lautet: keine unnötigen Morde."

„Diese Regel geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Lass mich ihm wenigstens die Hand abschießen, dann können wir das Armband mitnehmen."

„Die Regeln wurden im Einvernehmen aller angefertigt... und sie haben sich bewährt."

„Jaja..." knurrte sie, „Spiel dich nicht so auf! Du stehst nicht über mir!"

„Aber auch nicht unter dir."

Im Vergleich zu der Frau bewahrte er sich seine innere Ruhe voll und ganz. Der Mann hatte noch nie seine Beherrschung verloren und er plante auch nicht dies zu ändern. Seine Aufträge waren mit zu wichtigen Zielen besetzt, als das er es sich leisten könnte, seine Selbstkontrolle gehen zu lassen.

„Du kannst ja auch gar nicht unter mir stehen weil wir alle gleichgestellt sind!"

„Exakt."

„Ah... die anderen Zwei haben sich ausgeloggt. Es wäre eine gute Chance um ihn zu erledigen."

Gier antwortete darauf nichts. Seine Partnerin wusste was er dachte und er wusste, dass sie nicht abdrücken würde. In ihrem kleinen Kreise gab es nicht all zu viele Regeln, aber die Regeln die es gab, mussten eingehalten werden. Verstöße gegen die Regeln waren unverzeihlich.

Shio erhob sich vom Sofa und ging an die Glasfront seines Apartments. Unter ihm pulsierte die Stadt wie eine reale Metropole. Wenn man es genau nahm, dann war diese Stadt auf ihre Art sogar real. Dieses Armband machte ihm irgendwie Sorgen. Die Tatsache das er es nicht abnehmen konnte, dass er diese seltsame Attacke damit ausgeführt hatte und das es nicht einmal im Verzeichnis zu sehen war, deuteten für ihn auf ein nicht funktionierendes Item hin. Was wenn sich dieses Item selbstständig machte? Oder noch schlimmer: was wenn sich Hacker einfach an dem Dungeon zu schaffen gemacht hatten und er nun einen Virus mit sich trug? Natürlich war das hier nur ein Spiel, doch das Viren auch auf den Menschen der spielte übergreifen konnte, hatte der „Deadly Flash" bewiesen, welcher mehrere Menschen getötet hatte.

Takeru hatte sich nie darüber Sorgen gemacht, ob er mal einem Virus zum Opfer fallen würde. Für ihn war „The World" nie mehr gewesen als ein Spiel und er fragt sich gerade selbst, weshalb er sich so viele Sorgen wegen dieses Armbands machte. War es weil Emily und Mark ihm von „Skeith" erzählt hatten?

Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Er beschloss sich für heute aus zu loggen. Vielleicht... ja vielleicht hatte er schon zu viel Zeit in „The World" verbracht.

Takeru nahm die VR Brille von seinem Kopf, legte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich erst mal im Stuhl zurück um tief durch zu atmen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über die Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie schweißnass war.

In dieser Nacht schlief Takeru nicht besonders gut...

„Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus.", bemerkte Himura besorgt, „Wie gerädert... schon den ganzen Tag."

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen.", erklärte Takeru und rieb sich seine Augen.

Innerlich war er heilfroh das er es geschafft hatte, durch die Schulstunden zu kommen ohne einzuschlafen. Die Nacht über hatte er nicht viel geschlafen, vielleicht gerade mal vier Stunden. Hinzu kam das ihn diese knappen vier Stunden seltsame Alpträume geplagt hatten, an die er sich nur noch schemenhaft erinnern konnte. Vor seinem inneren Auge war alles nur noch verschwommen.

„Mann... das DU mal nicht gut schläfst, was ist los?"

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube ich habe einfach nur ein wenig zu viel „Das neue Zeitalter" rein interpretiert."

„Wieso das?"

„Ach... ich habe gestern so einen Armreif gefunden. Das Ding hat sich mir selbst angelegt, aber es war nicht im Menü zu sehen. Und einfach so abnehmen konnte ich es auch nicht. Irgendwie schlich sich mir der Gedanke an einen Virus ein... hat mich wohl nicht mehr losgelassen."

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen." Himura klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Das ist bestimmt bloß ein falsch funktionierendes Item. Geh nach Hause und schlaf ein wenig."

Sie waren wieder an der Kreuzung angekommen an der sich ihre Wege trennten. Takeru verabschiedete sich mit einem schwachen Winken und überquerte die Straße. Etwas dumpfes Drang an sein Ohr. Der Schüler drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah nur einen schwarzen, großen Block auf sich zukommen. Der Block hatte zwei blaue, dämonische Augen. Irgendetwas packte ihn von hinten und riss ihn von seinen Füßen.

„Takeru! Pass auf!", schrie eine verzerrte Stimme von hinten.

Er schlug unangenehm auf dem Boden auf, dennoch landete er auf etwas weichem. Der schwarze Block quietschte ohrenbetäubend laut. Takeru kniff die Augen fest zu und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er einen schwarzen Tanklaster vor sich quer auf der Straße stehen. Vollkommen entgeistert sah ihn der Fahrer an. Er aber lag halb auf dem Boden und halb auf Himura.

„Takeru verdammt!", rief Himura, „Hast du den Scheiß Tanklaster nicht gesehen!"

„Was... eh, nein... jedenfalls nicht rechtzeitig.", gestand er ein.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause begleite.", schlug Himura vor.

„Ja... Danke."

„Kein Problem Freund." Himura brachte zuerst sich selbst wieder auf die Beine, dann stützte er sein Takeru, „Kein Problem..."

_Kommentar: Und wieder ist ein Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben. Ich bin die letzten Tage nicht viel zum schreiben gekommen. Unter anderem deswegen weil ich derzeit „Resident Evil 4" und „Zelda – The four swords adventures" spiele. Auch wenn ich derzeit noch auf meine österreichische Version von „Resident Evil 4" warte, da diese ungeschnitten ist. _

_Zum Kapitel gibt es nicht all zu viel zu sagen. Wie viele wahrscheinlich noch ahnen werden sich zu den zwei kurz eingeführten Charakteren „Gier" und „Rache" noch fünf weitere gesellen. Ich weiß, eine Gruppe deren Mitglieder die Namen der sieben Sünden tragen ist nicht besonders kreativ, aber irgendwie mochte ich diese Idee für diese (noch vollkommen unbekannte) Partei. Auf jeden Fall werden die Sünden aber noch eine große und wichtige Rolle einnehmen._

_Auch Emily und ihr Bruder Mark sind neu. Die beiden sind Amerikaner (warum Emily ihren Bruder auch „Bro" nennt, eine Abkürzung für „Brother") und in etwa so alt wie Takeru, aber mehr habe ich über die beiden auch noch nicht nachgedacht._

_Bei dem Vorfall mit „Skeith" von dem Emily und Mark erzählten beziehe ich mich auf das Spiel .hack/Infection. Ich werde die Geschehnisse aus diesem Teil in die Story mit einweben, also ist es von Vorteil wenn man das Spiel gespielt hat. Aber natürlich ist das kein Zwang. Jim_


	4. Log 03: Neue Bekanntschaften

Log 03: Neue Bekanntschaften

Takeru hatte einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht geschlafen. Das er selbst nicht wusste was ihn so geschafft hatte, minderte die Sorgen seiner Mutter nur gering. Schon öfters war es vorgekommen, dass er mal eine Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte, aber das er deswegen so zusammenbrach und seine Geistesgegenwart verlor, war ihm noch nie passiert. Himura hatte am nächsten Vormittag angerufen um sich nach ihm zu erkundigen. Takeru ging es wieder wie zuvor. Glücklicherweise war der nächste Tag ein Samstag, weshalb er auch hatte ausschlafen können.

Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr als er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl nieder lies und seine VR Brille in die Hand nahm. Zum ersten Mal nahm er sich die Zeit das Gerät genauer zu mustern. Der „ALTIMIT" Schriftzug auf der rechten Seite... die kreisrunden Kopfhörer... die kleine, biegsame Antenne welche die Signale des eigentliche Geräts empfing. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick überwältigte ein Taubheitsgefühl seine Hand und er lies die Brille auf den Boden fallen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er leise.

Rasch hob er das Gerät wieder auf und prüfte es auf äußere Beschädigungen. Gott sei Dank war die Brille offensichtlich nicht kaputt gegangen. Eine qualitativ hochwertige Brille kostete mehrere zehntausend Yen. Zwar konnte er sich dies durchaus leisten, immerhin pflegte er sein Geld zu sparen, aber dennoch wäre es eine ärgerliche Investition die er hätte tätigen müssen.

„Was ist nur mit meinem Körper los?", fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd selbst, während er die Brille aufsetzte.

Als erstes wählte er das Forum an. Er wollte wissen ob irgendwer sich auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte.

>Name: Shio  
>Thema: Klasse II Rarität?  
>NACHRICHT GELÖSCHT

„Was zum... wieso wurde meine Nachricht gelöscht? Hat irgendein Idiot da wieder was von Hacken gesagt?"

Binnen eines Tastendrucks überprüfte er die Statistiken seines Topics und stellte fest, dass es keine Antworten gegeben hatte. Die Nachricht war also gelöscht worden bevor irgendwer auch nur geantwortet hatte. Aber wieso? Es gab keinen logischen Grund dafür. In keinster Art und Weise hatte er gegen geltende Regeln von „The World" verstoßen. Der Probe halber überprüfte er noch ein anderes Thema. Vielleicht war es ja zu einem Serverproblem gekommen wodurch zwangsläufig alles gelöscht worden war. Aber jedes andere Thema war noch da.

Etwas rätselnd was er denn so schlimmes gefragt hatte, loggte er sich schließlich ein. Wie gewohnt baute sich die Welt um ihn herum auf. Auch wenn er unendlich viele Fragen hatte, so begab er sich auf direktem Wege zur Puchigusafarm. Sein Tier hätte er schon vor zwei Tagen abholen können.

Auf der Farm angekommen bekam er sich schnurstracks zum Züchter. Er trug andere Kleidung als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Scheinbar ein neues Feature, dass die Händler ihre Kleidung von Zeit zu Zeit wechselten. Takeru war davon erfreut. Er war es shcon satt das die Händler immerzu das Gleiche trugen, wenn man sie besuchte.

„Willkommen zurück Shio! Dein Puchigusa ist ausgewachsen. Möchtest du ihm einen Namen geben oder soll ich ihm einen geben?"

„Geben sie ihm einen Namen!"

Shio winkte einfach ab. Es war ihm egal wie das Puchigusa hieß, die Hauptsache war für ihn das es so war wie er es wollte. Als er in die Box blickte sah er ein Puchigusa mit einer pechschwarzen Haut. Feine rote Streifen zogen sich durch die schwarze Farbe, wie wilde Blitze. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls rot.

„Das ist Katano, dein Puchigusa."

„Gut, hier ist die Bezahlung."

Er drückte dem Händler eine Hand voll Goldmünzen in die Hand, worauf dieser wieder von dannen schritt. Shio öffnete die Box und ging die Hocke.

„Ich bin Shio.", stellte er sich vor.

„Ich weiß wer du bist.", entgegnete das Tier, „Du bist derjenige der für meine Geburt verantwortlich ist."

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst."

„Wenn du mich brauchst, musst du mich rufen. Ruf meinen Namen und ich werde dir zu Hilfe eilen."

„Danke... aber ich brauche dich jetzt gleich. Ich möchte nach Ariota."

„Natürlich... steig auf meinen Rücken und halt dich fest." Shio tat wie ihm geheißen und hielt sich an der schwarzen Mähne im Nacken fest. „Los geht's!"

Der Ritt kam ihm vor wie eine gute Stunde. Dafür stand er nun auf einem hölzernen Steg und überblickte das unendlich weit erscheinende Meer.

„Ich werde mich hier umsehen. Ruf mich wenn du mich noch brauchst."

Ariota war eine Stadt am Meer. Vom Design her war sie an einer Fischereistadt angelegt. Allerdings hatte man keine motorbetriebenen Boote eingebaut, sondern nur Segelschiffe, die eher an alte Piratenzeiten erinnerten. Die Front am Meer war mit Kopfsteinpflaster ausgelegt. Er selbst wusste nicht warum er hergekommen war. Über diese Stadt hatte er einiges gelesen und die Neugierde hatte ihn einfach gepackt und mit Katano war die lange Strecke relativ schnell überwunden.

Das Meer war, auch wenn es nur virtuell war, absolut malerisch. Takeru hatte das Meer schon oft gesehen, immerhin lebte sein Großvater auf Okinawa und hatte ein Haus am Strand. Schon oft war er dort während der Ferien gewesen. Aber jedes Mal wenn er das Meer sah faszinierte ihn der Anblick aufs Neue.

„Das ist ein interessantes Armband!", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Shio drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte eine Frau. Sie hatte einen sehr dünnen Körperbau, so dünn das es bei einem Menschen ungesund gewesen wäre, und lange, tiefblaue Haare. Gekleidet war sie in einen Zweiteiler aus dunklem Lack, der das Licht der Sonne reflektierte. Die Frau kam näher.

„Würdest du es mir verkaufen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wenn ich könnte ja, aber ich kann das Ding nicht abnehmen.", erklärte Shio, „Tut mir leid."

„Dann musst du dir wohl den Arm abhacken um es los zu werden!" Hinterhältig grinste sie.

„Was?"

„War nur Spaß!" Sie lachte laut auf.

Takeru fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. Immerhin kannte er diese Person nicht und er konnte nicht wissen wozu sie fähig war.

„Also dann... ich muss weiter. War nett dich getroffen zu haben. Wenn du dein Armband jedoch mal loswerden willst und es runterkriegst... melde dich am besten einfach."

„Ja... von mir aus."

Die Frau bog einfach in eine Seitengasse ein und verschwand aus Shios Blickfeld. In der Seitengasse zog sie ein Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche hervor und hob einfach ab, ohne eine Nummer zu wählen.

„Ich bins.", sagte sie kurz, „Ich habe ihn in Ariota gefunden und er hat das Armband immer noch bei sich. Komm her."

Shio lies seine Beine vom Steg herunter baumeln. Er dachte darüber nach wie er nun weiter machen sollte. Mit dem Armband stimmte etwas nicht, soviel stand fest. Die Frage war nur, wie man nun dagegen vorging. Wenn es sich tatsächlich um einen Virus handelte, dann konnte wahrscheinlich nur die Administration etwas dagegen tun. Oder aber war das alles vielleicht nur ein einziges, großes Quest? Gehörten das Monster das man nur mit diesem Armband besiegen konnte und der verfälschte Dungeon etwa dazu? Möglich war es zwar, aber es hatte ihm niemand eine Aufgabe erteilt. Und für ein Quest brauchte man immer jemandem, der dem Spieler so etwas wie einen Auftrag gab.

Durch einen Signalton erfuhr er das er eine Mail bekommen hatte. Um genau zu sein war es eine Flashmail. Shio lies sich auf den Rücken fallen und öffnete das Menü mit Blick in den Himmel.

>Absender: Emily  
>Hey, wo steckst du? Nimm mich in deine Party auf, dann komme ich zu dir.

Da er eigentlich sowieso nur auf sie gewartet hatte leistete er der Anweisung sogleich folge und nahm Emily als Partymitglied auf. Dadurch würde sie erfahren wo er war und konnte zu ihm gelangen. Er hoffte nur das sie schon einmal hier gewesen war oder zumindest die Daten für das Chaos Tor hatte.

„Hey, Junge."

Shio sah nach rechts und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann direkt neben ihm stand. Blitzschnell fuhr seine Hand nach unten und seine langen Finger legten sich um Shios Kehle. Dieser riss seine Augen auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Sein Gegenüber hob ihn einfach hoch als würde er nichts wiegen.

„Lass ihn am Leben Gier.", erklang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme, „Wenn er tot ist nützt er uns im Moment nichts mehr."

Hinter dem großen Mann trat die Frau hervor, welche schon zuvor bei ihm ihr Interesse für das Armband gezeigt hatte.

„Was... soll...?"

„Ich habe es doch schon vorher gesagt. Ich... oder besser gesagt wir, wollen dieses Armband haben. Und wenn du es nicht freiwillig abgibst dann wird der Gute hier einfach deinen Arm abreißen."

„Ich habe doch schon... doch schon gesagt... ich kann das Armband nicht ablegen!"

„Wenn das so ist dann haben wir wohl keine Wahl.", grinste die Frau, „Gier, tu es."

Gerade als der Mann seine zweite Hand an das Handgelenk legen wollte, fuhr etwas durch die Luft und lies die Hand zurückfahren. In einer Hand hielt Shio eines seiner Messer und in der Handfläche seines Angreifers zeichnete sich ein roter Schnitt ab, aus dem langsam ein wenig Blut lief. Mit seiner verbliebenen Hand griff Shio hinter sich und zog den zweiten Dolch hervor, mit dem er nach Gier schlug. Dieser wich dem Angriff durch einen Schritt nach hinten aus.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr mit mir vor habt...", knurrte Shio, „Aber ich weiß es zu unterbinden!"

Der Schwarze ballte seine Händen zu Fäusten. Mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene sah er Shio an. Blut rann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und tropfte auf die Holzbohlen. Der Schwarze drehte den Kopf zur Seite sodass er seine Partnerin sehen konnte. Diese nickte nur.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren schoss er förmlich nach vorne. Ehe Takeru auch nur begriffen hatte was geschehen war, hatte er ihm eine Faust in die Magengrube gerammt. Von dem Schmerz überwältigt lies öffnete er seine Hände und lies seine Waffen fallen. Die Faust hob ihn ein Stück vom Boden ab und lies ihn von seinem Gegenüber wegfliegen. Gier packte ihn jedoch an den Schultern, zog ihn wieder zu sich versenkte sein Knie im Magen, welcher immer noch von Schmerzen erfüllt war. Shios Körper sackte schlaff auf dem Knie zusammen als dieses ihn hochhob und den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren lies. Gerade als Shio glaubte, der Schmerz würde ihn vollkommen übermannen, schlug eine weitere Welle von stechendem Schmerz wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper. Gier hatte die Hände ineinander gefaltet und ihm damit ins Kreuz geschlagen.

Ehe er zu Boden fiel packte der Schwarze ihn am Kragen und warf ihn ohne große Mühe daran einige Meter von sich weg. Shio spürte nichts als Schmerz. Er konnte nicht klar denken, nicht reden oder geschweige denn sich bewegen. Der Faustkämpfer trat an ihn heran und holte mit seiner rechten Faust aus soweit er konnte.

„Du hättest es wesentlich einfacher haben können, Junge."

Er lies die Faust nach unten rasen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Shio sein Ende schon gekommen, als er es doch noch schaffte seine Kraft zu sammeln und mit seinen Lippen ein rettendes Wort zu formen.

„Logout..."

Die Faust von Gier durchschlug den hölzernen Steg krachend, aber nicht den Körper des am Boden liegenden Shio. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag hatte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Der Mann erhob sich wieder aus der Hocke.

Takeru drückte sein Kreuz krampfhaft durch und zog die Luft mit weit aufgerissenem Mund ein. Mit leicht zitternden Armen riss er sich die VR Brille vom Kopf herunter und donnerte sie auf den Tisch. Schließlich verendete der Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf und er sackte mit schweißnasser Stirn auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Seine Atemzüge waren tief und lang, sein Herz pumpte so fest das er den Puls in seinem Kopf spüren könnte und ihm war heiß.

„Verdammt was zur...!", schnaufte er, obwohl niemand anders es hören konnte.

Wieso hatte er den Schmerz gespürt? Normalerweise verspürte man selbst beim Tod nicht viel mehr, als einen kleinen Stich und dieser war reine Einbildung, egal wie man starb. Darüber hinaus hatte es in „The World" nie äußerst detaillierte Gewalt gegeben. Oftmals kam man um durch einen simplen Schlag oder man wurde von größeren Monstern gefressen. Aber dieses Mal war es ihm so vorgekommen als würde er jeden Schlag selbst abbekommen. War dies vielleicht ein neues Feature der neuen Version von „The World"? Aber wieso wurde über eine so maßgebliche Änderung keine Information herausgegeben. Daran stimme etwas nicht... er hätte diesen Schmerz nicht spüren dürfen.

Als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte nahm er seine Brille und besah sie sich genauer. Sofort fiel ihm der Riss in der Bildröhre auf.

„Scheiße.", fluchte er, als er bemerkte das das Gerät kaputt war.

Wütend über sich selbst schmiss er die Brille, welche nun ohnehin nur noch Müll war, auf den Boden und das Gerät zerbarst in unzählige kleine Teile. Takeru kratzte sich am Kopf, atmete tief durch und beschloss sich gleich eine neue Brille zu kaufen, nachdem er die Trümmer der Alten vom Boden aufgesammelt hatte.

„Hey Takeru, was treibt dich her?"

Freundlich wie immer wurde Junge von dem Mann mittleren Altes hinter der gläsernen Theke empfangen. Bei dem Mann handelte es sich um Kazuya Kasaragi, dem Vater von Himura. Sie kannten einander schon seit Takeru denken konnte. Jedes elektronische Gerät das in seinem Zimmer stand hatte er in diesem Laden gekauft. Für ihn war es normal das er hier einkaufte, nicht zuletzt weil der Laden den Eltern seines besten Freundes gehörte.

„Guten Tag Herr Kasaragi." Der Jüngere verbeugte sich knapp zum Gruß. „Ich brauche eine neue VR Brille."

„Aber natürlich. Welches Modell möchtest du denn?"

„Die THK-2 bitte."

„Aber natürlich." Der Verkäufer ging in die Hocke und kramte im Inneren seiner Theke. „Himura hat mir erzählt du bist als Testspieler von ALTIMIT ausgesucht worden?"

„Ja... war aber reines Glück."

„Und wie ist das neue Spiel?"

„Na ja... noch ziemlich ungewohnt. Es hat mich meine Brille gekostet.", lachte Takeru.

„Scheint ja gefährlich zu sein."

„Ach, wenn man es genau nimmt war das meine Schuld. Ich habe die Brille aus Versehen auf den Tisch geworfen."

Himuras Vater stellte einen Karton der von Takeru gewünschten Brille auf den Tresen und erhob sich wieder.

„Das macht dann 25.000 Yen."

„Hier." Takeru hatte die Scheine gleich griffbereit. Immerhin wusste er genau wie viel die Brille kostete und hatte das Geld gleich passend dabei gehabt.

„Stimmt genau, vielen Dank."

„Ich habe zu danken. Grüßen sie Himura von mir."

„Aber natürlich. Einen schönen Abend noch."

„Ja, ihnen auch."

Draußen vor dem Laden schien die Stadt langsam zur Ruhe zu kommen. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und der Himmel hatte sich rot-orange gefärbt. Takeru mochte weder Rot noch Orange als Farben, dennoch fand er den Himmel in diesem Moment schön an zu sehen. Als er die Straße überqueren wollte sprang er nach einem Schritt wieder zurück. Ein schwarzes Auto mit getönten Scheiben fuhr ohne anzuhalten an ihm vorbei.

„Pass doch auf du blödes Arschloch!", brüllte er dem Wagen wütend nach.

Immerhin stand er an einem Zebrastreifen, das Auto hätte von dem rein rechtlichen Standpunkt aus warten müssen. Dennoch hätte ihm wohl kein Gericht der Welt auch nur einen Yen zugesprochen, wenn er einfach vor das Auto gelaufen wäre. Bevor er den Zebrastreifen zum zweiten Mal betrat sah er vorher prüfend nach links und rechts, dann ging er weiter.

Zu Hause wieder angekommen hatte er die Brille gleich wieder angeschlossen. Da es dasselbe Modell war wie die vorige brauchte er nichts neu installieren oder auch nur neue Kabel benutzen. Dennoch spürte er gleich beim ersten Aufsetzen, dass es nicht seine alte Brille war. Nicht nur das die Einstellungen anders waren, sie roch auch noch ganz neu. Mit dem Testbild nahm er die Farb- und Bildeinstellungen vor bis sie wieder so waren, wie er es gewohnt war. Dann loggte er sich wieder ein.

Gleich auf dem Desktop sah er, dass ihm zwei neue Mails zugeschickt worden waren. Die Erste war von Emily, die Zweite hingegen hatte als Absender bloß „Unbekannt" angegeben. Von Neugier getrieben öffnete er letztere zuerst.

>Absender: Unbekannt  
>Betreff:  
>Wir wollen das Armband immer noch haben und wir werden es uns auch mit Gewalt holen, wenn nötig. Glaub mir wir werden dich finden.

Takeru schluckte als er diese Mail las. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber irgendwie überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Was war so besonders an diesem Armband, dass diese Leute es unbedingt haben wollten? Scheinbar besaß dieser Gegenstand eine Fähigkeit von der er selbst nichts wusste. Aber egal wie selten dieses Item auch vielleicht sein und welche Fähigkeit es besitzen mochte, Raritätensammler griffen nicht zu diese Art von Mitteln... Auf der anderen Seite gab es mehr als genug Verrückte in „The World", warum also nicht auch hier?

Aber das „wir" musste ja heißen, dass es sich um zumindest zwei Personen handelte. Takeru erinnerte sich eine Frau gesehen zu haben. Gab es vielleicht noch mehr Verbündete? Und wenn ja; wie viele waren es die nun hinter ihm, oder zumindest hinter dem Armband, her waren? Für ihn stand auf jeden Fall fest das er diesen Vorfall den Moderatoren melden würde, vielleicht brachte das ja was. Sollte es sich bei seinen neu gewonnen Bekanntschaften um Hacker handeln würde es zwar nicht viel bringen, denn diese verschafften sich so oder zu Zutritt zu „The World", aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Immerhin wurden Hacker auch außerhalb von „The World" verfolgt, zumindest von ALTIMIT.

Immer noch grübelnd öffnete er die Mail von Emily.

>Absender: Emily  
>Betreff: Hab dich gesehen  
>Ich habe dich gerade gesehen Shio. Gerade als ich am Pier angekommen bin hast du dich ausgeloggt. Diese zwei Gestalten da sind dann auch verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube beinahe sie haben mich gesehen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich lasse meinen Account jetzt rund um die Uhr mit Alarm an... wenn du wieder in „The World" bist, schick mir eine Flashmail und warte einfach auf mich. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.

Das da etwas nicht stimmte... darauf war er bereits allein gekommen. Eine Antwort schrieb er nicht, er loggte sich stattdessen gleich ein. Um ihn herum bildete sich langsam die Stadt Ariota auf. Schon gleich hörte er das Meeresrauschen und um ihn herum begann die Stadt zu leben. Er war inmitten des Marktplatzes wo viele Händler ihre Waren anpriesen und auch normale User versuchten hier, erbeutete Gegenstände zu verkaufen. Umgehend schickte er eine Flashmail an Emily.

Darauf wartend das sie sich einloggte begann er durch die Stadt zu wandern. Sie wirkte viel friedlicher als Loona Mec, aber nicht minder belebt. Natürlich war die Umgebung hier längst nicht so modern gestaltet wie in der Hauptstadt des Servers, dennoch gefiel es ihm hier ziemlich gut. Er mochte es lieber etwas ruhiger. Im Vorbeigehen griff er sich ein Informationsblatt aus dem Ständer. Diese Ständer gab es in jeder Stadt. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gab wurden die User über diese Blätter darüber informiert. Die Informationen auf dem Blatt wurden dann als Item in s Menü der User aufgenommen und archiviert.

>Autos für Loona Mec!  
>Laut neuester Meldung ist das geplante Update für die Root Town Loona Mec nicht mehr weit entfernt. Dieses Update beinhaltet ein paar kleine Verbesserungen für die Grafik, sowie auch gelöste Probleme mit der Darstellung einiger Gegenstände.  
>Die maßgeblichste Veränderung aber wird sein, dass es nun Autos geben soll! Mit diesen Autos kann man, je nach Typ, nicht nur in der Stadt fahren, sondern auch außerhalb von Loona Mec. Die Funktionsweise wurde ein wenig simpler gestaltet als bei den realen Vorbildern. Es gibt keine Schaltung sondern nur Gas und Bremse.  
>Es gibt verschiedene Typen zum Kauf. Von einem Kleinwagen über einen Sportwagen bis hin zu einem Jeep, ist alles enthalten. Dem User stehen auch weitere Modifikationsmöglichkeiten frei, wie zum Beispiel individuelle Lackierungen.  
>Kritiker bemängelten, dass dies zu einer großen Gefahr für andere Spieler führen kann. ALTIMIT hat jedoch vorgesorgt und einen Schutz eingebaut: sollte ein Auto auf einen Spieler zufahren aktiviert sich dieser Schutz und das Auto wird zerstört, sodass der gefährdete Spieler keinen Schaden nimmt. Das Auto wird dabei aber unwiderruflich zerstört. Sollte sich bei der späteren Untersuchung heraus stellen das der fahrende User absichtlich jemanden anfahren wollte, wird sein Account auf Lebenszeit gesperrt.  
>Dennoch wird zu Beginn das Autofahren nur den wohlhabenden Usern vorbehalten sein. Man muss einen Fahrkurs absolvieren bevor man ein Auto kaufen kann, welcher allein schon 500.000 kosten soll. Das billigste Auto selbst wird laut ALTIMIT genauso viel kosten. Damit soll dafür gesorgt sein das die User auf ihren Wagen aufpassen und sich Neulinge ohne viel Erfahrung einen Wagen zulegen.  
>Trotz der horrenden Summen wird in Internetforen schon heiß über dieses Thema diskutiert. Ein Großteil der User freut sich auf diese Neuerung, da auch davon aus zu gehen ist, dass dieses Feature auch für andere Server benutzt werden kann.

Shio musste grinsen. Autos in „The World" waren bisher immer genau so undenkbar gewesen, wie Schusswaffen. Anscheinend versuchte ALTIMIT wirklich eine Realitätsnähe zu schaffen, wie man sie bisher von ihrem Spiel nicht kannte. Natürlich hatte alles bisher echt gewirkt, dennoch waren die Welten doch recht fantastisch gehalten.

„Shio!"

Er blieb stehen und fuhr herum. Sofort stach ihm Emily ins Auge. Sie fiel mit ihrer hellen Kleidung doch recht auf. Rasch lief sie zu Shio hin und sie traten in eine Seitengassen ein, weit weg von den restlichen Usern.

„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Mittelmäßig...", gestand ihr Gegenüber ehrlich, „Der Kerl hat mich ziemlich fertig gemacht... und das nicht nur im Spiel. Der Schmerz... ich habe den Schmerz gefühlt."

„Was? Aber es gibt kein richtiges Schmerzempfinden in „The World"!"

„Glaubst du denn ich weiß das nicht? Aber ich weiß was ich gefühlt habe... ich dachte... ich dachte für einen Moment wirklich ich würde sterben. Es kam mir so vor als ich hätte ich jeden Schlag selbst abbekommen."

„Seltsam... ob das auch das Armband war?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber mein Topic im Board wurde gelöscht."

„Was?"

„Von offizieller Seite... bevor irgendwer auch nur eine Antwort geschrieben hatte."

„Aber warum sollten die Moderatoren das löschen? Du hast doch gegen keine Regel verstoßen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es kommt mir ja schon beinahe so vor als wollten die Moderatoren das alles zurück halten... aber wieso? Ich habe nichts illegales getan!"

Bevor Emily etwas sagen könnte erschien auf dem Boden unter ihnen ein magisches Symbol und jeder der Beiden bemerkte sofort, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Von beiden Seiten der Gasse stürmte ein gutes Dutzend Leute in die Gasse. Für Shio sahen sie aus wie Mitglieder eine Spezialeinheit. Sie trugen Helme mit Schutzvisieren, Schutzwesten und Schutzpolster an den Knien und Ellbogen. Außerdem waren einige von ihnen mit Schusswaffen bewaffnet, andere hingegen hatten Schwerter oder Dolche.

„Was soll das!"

„User Shio, sie werden von der Administration von „The World" verhaftet aufgrund des Besitzes und Benutzens eines illegalen Items. Leisten sie keinen Widerstand."

„Nein! Das stimmt nicht!"

„Verhalten sie sich ruhig. Dies wird sich positiv für sie auswirken."

„Nein! Hil..."

Schlagartig wurde es Shio schwarz vor Augen. Und mit einem Mal war Shio ganz allein.

_Kommentar: Eigentlich hatte ich dieses Kapitel „Gelöscht" genannt da ich einen anderen Inhalt geplant hatte. Da es sich dann aber anders entwickelt hatte, habe ich es in „Neue Bekanntschaften" umbenannt. Dennoch behalte ich mir den eigentlichen Titel für das Kapitel noch für einen späteren Zeitpunkt vor. _

Nun ja – hier hatte Takeru/Shio ja Kontakt mit zwei Mitgliedern von den „Sins". Wie man nun gesehen hat sind sie ihm nicht gerade friedlich gesonnen. Natürlich habe ich mir schon den Hintergrund für ihr Verhalten fertig ausgedacht und ich denke es wird eine schöne Überraschung sein – mutmaßt schon mal ein wenig.

_Ich hoffe ihr habt weiterhin Spaß mit der Story. Derzeit pendele ich zwischen dem Laptop auf dem Schreibe, der Konsole und einer Seite mit Persönlichkeitstests hin und her. Jim_


	5. Log 04: Flucht

Log 04: Flucht 

Es kam ihm vor als wäre er bewusstlos gewesen. Langsam öffnete Shio seine Augen. Er erblickte zwei Neonröhren die über ihm leuchteten und den Raum mit künstlichem Licht füllten. Mit einem leichten Pochen im Kopf richtete er sich auf und fand sich selbst in einer Zelle. Um ihn herum war alles bloß aus Beton und mit Ketten war eine Pritsche an der Wand angebracht, auf der er nun lag. Neben einer Tür aus massivem Stahl befand sich in einer Wand noch eine große Glasscheibe. Das einzige was er jedoch dadurch sehen konnte war eine weitere Scheibe mit Tür – offensichtlich war er in einem Gefängnis.

Als er sein Inventar überprüfte stellte er fest, dass er keinerlei Gegenstände mehr hatte. Von Waffen über Rüstungen bis hin zu Heilgegenständen war ihm alles abgenommen worden. Langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen wieder zu ihm zurück und er erinnerte sich an die „Verhaftung" in der Seitengasse.

„Emily!", schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.

In die Zelle gegenüber konnte er nicht hineinsehen. Wütend schlug er mit einer Faust gegen die Wand. Für einen Moment überlegte er was er tun könnte. Shio öffnete wieder sein Menü und versuchte eine Flashmail zu versenden.

Flashmails deaktiviert. Bitte wenden sie sich an einen Moderator.

Als er dann versuchte sich auszuloggen, geschah rein gar nichts. Diese Funktion schien ebenso deaktiviert zu sein wie die Flashmails.

„Wo bin ich da nur reingeraten...?"

Er rieb sich das Nasenbein und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Armband noch da war. Wie zuvor hing es etwas locker an seinem Handgelenk. Hatten sie es ihm mit Absicht nicht abgenommen... oder hatten sie es ihm nicht nehmen KÖNNEN? Vor die Glasscheibe trat eine Gestalt. Sie sah aus wie eine von denen, die ihn verhaftet hatten. Als Bewaffnung trug er etwas, dass aussah wie ein Maschinengewehr.

„Wo bin ich hier!", rief Shio und sprang auf.

„Sie sind im Gefängnis des Xi-Servers. Sie werden dem Besitz und des Gebrauchs von einem illegalen Item bezichtigt. Bis zu ihrer Verhandlung und Verurteilung können sie keine Flashmails verschicken oder empfangen, außerdem können sie sich nicht ausloggen. Ihre Verhandlung wird in ungefähr einer Stunde beginnen."

„Aber ich habe gar nichts getan."

Bevor der Mann hatte etwas erwidern können fiel etwas von der Decke. Es geschah vor Shios Augen wie in Zeitlupe. Bei dem etwas handelte es sich um eine Person, die aber nur als Silhouette zu erkennen war. Die unbekannte Person schlang ihre Beine um die Hüfte des Wächters, legte die Dolche in seinen Händen an die Kehle des Mannes an und zog sie nach Links und Rechts weg. Noch ehe der Mann auch nur begann zu Boden zu fallen hatte sich der Schatten schon wieder von seinem Körper gelöst. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung landete die Person auf dem Boden und der Wächter schlug leblos auf dem Boden auf.

Die Neonleuchte die im Gang hing wedelte hin und her, warf aber das Licht nur so auf den Fremden, dass man ihn weiterhin bloß als Schatten erkennen konnte.

„Shio..."

„Wer bist du!"

„Ich werde gleich das Sicherheitssystem dieses Komplexes aufheben. Deine Waffen und Gegenstände findest du im Raum 203, im Nordosten des Komplexes. Folge der Beschilderung um zum Eingang zu kommen. Meine Fähigkeiten sind leider nicht ausreichend um dich von hier ausloggen zu lassen, du musst dich bis zum Ende durchkämpfen."

„Aber... was soll das hier? Was ist mit Emily?"

„Deine Freundin ist in Sicherheit, mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Kümmere dich nun darum wie du hier raus kommst."

„Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Das Armband hat dich auserwählt." Als er das hörte konnte Shio nicht anders als das Armband noch mal genauer zu mustern. „Sicherheitssysteme werden aufgehoben in drei... zwei... eins..."

Plötzlich flackerten die Lampen kurz auf und erloschen dann. Ein quietschendes Geräusch war zu hören und aus Angst, einem Angriff zu unterliegen, hob Shio schützend seine Hände vor das Gesicht. Als nach einigen Sekunden nichts geschah sah er wieder auf. Das Licht draußen flackerte unkontrolliert und die Tür war gut einen Meter angehoben. Zuerst zögerte er, doch dann entschloss er sich schließlich unter der Tür durch zu kriechen.

Draußen auf dem Gang lag der Wächter in seinem eigenen Blut. Das war also mit „Inhalte aus „The World", die für Kinder und Jugendliche als „ungeeignet" eingestuft wurden" gemeint gewesen. Auch wenn Takeru so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, so fand er das es doch ziemlich echt aussah. Shio sondierte die Umgebung nun genauer. Zu seiner Rechten gab es bloß noch ein paar Meter Gang und dann war Schluss. Links kam man in einen Vorraum.

„Hey! Du!", ein Mann schlug gegen die Scheibe einer Zelle, „Hol mich hier raus!" Das Gesicht des Mannes war in ein purpurnes Tuch eingewickelt sodass man es nicht erkennen konnte. Seine Kleidung allgemein erinnerte an einen Beduinen. „Komm schon! Ich kann dir helfen zu fliehen!"

„Aber ich kann die Zelle nicht öffnen!"

„Da vorne ist eine Schaltkonsole für die Türen! Du brauchst bloß die Zelle darüber öffnen. Du musst nur einen Knopf drücken!"

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging Shio nach vorn. Sofort erblickte er die Schalttafel. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten um die Nummer der Zelle festzustellen, dann drückte der Knopf für die Zelle. Die Zellentür fuhr nach oben hin hoch und der Mann trat, sichtlich froh, daraus hervor.

„Danke Fremder – mein Name ist Jose, ich bin Mitglied der Wüstensöhne."

„Wüstensöhne?"

„Wir sind eine Diebesgilde und halten uns in der Wüste auf."

„Diebesgilde? Diebe sind aber keine Klasse bei „The World"."

Jose lachte laut auf, als er das hörte.

„Keine OFFIZIELLE Klasse. Wir nehmen den Leuten nur ihr Geld ab, mehr nicht. Wir lassen sie weder schutzlos in der Wüste zurück, noch töten wir sie."

„Trotzdem verstößt es gegen die Regeln des Spiels."

„Na und? Wenn du nichts verbrochen hättest, wärst du nicht hier."

Darauf sagte Shio nichts. Es war ihm zu mühselig dem Mann den er gerade eben erst kennen gelernt hatte die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen. Außerdem hatte er nun andere Sorgen.

„Ich werde mir meine Ausrüstung wieder besorgen.", informierte Shio den Mann.

„Und ich schlage vor das wir uns für unsere Flucht zusammentun. Gemeinsam sind unsere Chancen zu entkommen besser. Außerdem wurde von mir auch noch Ausrüstung genommen. Was für eine Klasse bist du?"

„Twin Blade."

„Ahh... ohne deine Waffen also ziemlich wehrlos, hm? Überlass mir das kämpfen – mein Körper ist die einzige Waffe die ich brauche."

Shio verstand. Jose wollte damit sagen das er zu der Klasse gehörte, die den waffenlosen Kampf beherrschte. Er hatte Recht. Ohne seine Waffen, oder zumindest eine von beiden, war er ziemlich hilflos. Zwar konnte er auch so Schaden anrichten, aber dieser war absolut minimal. Das für eine Wache ausreichte glaubte er kaum. Es blieb nur zu hoffen das sie auf eine einzelne Twin Blade Wache trafen, der sie dann die Waffen abnehmen konnten. Diese mussten dann ausreichen bis sie diesen Raum 203 erreicht hatten. Wenn er doch nur wenigstens wüsste wo dieser Raum lag.

Der Vorraum führte durch eine kleine Abzweigung in einen weiteren Gang hinein. Direkt vor ihm war ein Schild auf Augenhöhe angebracht worden. In einem Pfeil nach Links stand „Ausgang 100 – 200", auf einem Pfeil nach Rechts stand „201 – 400".

„Ich Glückspilz.", zischte Shio ironisch.

Vorsichtig lugten sie beide in eine Richtung um keiner Wache in die Finger zu laufen. Als sie niemanden erblicken konnten huschten sie in leicht geduckter Haltung aus ihrer Deckung hervor. Der Gang in den sie nun eintraten wirkte schier endlos. Links und Rechts befanden sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen weiße Türen. Es wirkte so steril wie in einem Krankenhaus. An jeder Tür war eine Nummer angebracht, was wenigstens die Suche erheblich erleichterte.

„Da sind wir."

„Du öffnest die Tür und ich gehe rein.", plante Jose, „Ich kann die Wachen eher beschäftigt halten, falls sich dort welche aufhalten sollten."

Shio nickte. Leicht zitternd legte er seine Hand um den Türgriff, atmete noch mal tief ein und riss die Tür praktisch auf. Jose stürmte hinein, stoppte jedoch sofort wieder. Der Raum bestand aus vier Regalen die gegenüber zueinander aufgestellt worden waren. Und die Regale waren voll mit Gegenständen. Von Waffen und Rüstungen bis hin zu Schriftrollen war alles zu sehen.

„Hehe... Hier können wir uns prima ausrüsten."

„Seltsam das es hier so wenig Wachen gibt.", murmelte Shio während er das Regal nach seinen Gegenständen durchsuchte, wohingegen Jose alles von Nutzen oder Wert einsteckte.

„Die werden schon noch früh genug merken was hier vorgeht. Wir sollten zusehen das wir so schnell wie möglich weg von hier kommen."

Dem stimmte Shio schweigend zu. Aber was sollte er dann machen? Nun war er ein Flüchtling in „The World", wohin sollte er also noch gehen? Und vor allem; was war mit Emily geschehen? Zwar hatte dieser Fremde ihm gesagt sie sei in Sicherheit, aber er wusste nicht ob er das so Recht glauben konnte.

„Ich habe alles was ich brauche.", meldete sich Jose und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Ja... ich auch."

Shio hatte sich bloß das genommen was er auch schon vorher besessen hatte. Zwar war die Versuchung groß, sich einfach etwas mit zu nehmen, was womöglich „besser" war, aber er bevorzugte es dennoch auf die ehrliche Art. Sonst hätte man noch einen richtigen Grund um ihn zu jagen.

„Jose, ist eigentlich in der Wüste viel los?", erkundigte sich Shio mit der Hand am Türknauf.

„Nun ja, dass kommt darauf an wo du dich aufhältst. Brauchst wohl ein stilles Plätzchen?"

„Schaden kann es nicht."

„Natürlich kannst du mitkommen." Jose grinste unter dem Tuch das seinen Kopf bis auf Augen verhüllte, er wusste es einfach. „Vielleicht kannst du ja der Gilde beitreten!"

„Nein Danke... ich möchte nicht unbedingt ein Dieb werden."

„Deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn wir lebend hier raus kommen, kannst du dir sicher sein das wir uns gerne bei dir erkenntlich zeigen werden."

„Es reicht mir schon wenn ich bei euch unterkommen kann um mich erst mal zu verstecken."

Sie passierten gerade wieder das Schild, dass ihnen zuvor schon die Richtung gewiesen hatte. Irgendwie wurde Shio das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurden, aber er konnte weder Kameras noch Wachen ausmachen. Immer wieder sah er nervös nach hinten über die Schulter.

„Kein Problem. Wir haben sogar einen Hacker bei uns, welcher dich praktisch unsichtbar macht. Er deaktiviert das hier..." Jose zog die ID Kette hervor und tippte auf den Anhänger. „... damit dich die Moderatoren nicht mehr ohne weiteres orten können."

Bisher hatte Shio im Traum nicht daran gedacht, sich mit einem Hacker einzulassen oder auch nur seine Dienste „in Anspruch" zu nehmen. Für ihn war das Hacken immer etwas gewesen, was er nicht brauchte. Aber bisher war er ja auch immer ohne Problem durch dieses Spiel gekommen. Nun sah die Situation ein wenig anders aus. Und an allem war nur dieses verdammte Armband schuld!

„Kann man es wieder rückgängig machen?"

„Man kann nahezu alles rückgängig machen. Du musst bedenken das diese Welt hier nicht real ist. All das um uns herum, die Waffen die wir benutzen, sogar wir selbst, sind hier nichts als ein Haufen von Daten. Und Daten kann man in fast jedem Falle beliebig verändern. Bei der Kette gilt es bloß das Signal zu deaktivieren... im Grunde ist es nicht viel mehr als einen Wert zu ändern."

Von der Seite hatte Shio es noch nie gesehen. Für ihn war diese Welt nicht real, aber es war dennoch eine Welt. In dieser Welt gab es Menschen und Differenzen, ja sogar Beziehungen, wie in der Realität auch. Es gab viele Dinge in der sich die Realität und „The World" ähnelten. Und dennoch waren es zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Welten. In „The World" konnte jeder Schwächling ein großer, starker Held sein.

Der Gang mündete schließlich wiederum in einen breiten, kurzen Übergang. Vor ihnen war eine breite Doppeltür aus rotem Stahl. Der Ausgang...

„Wundert es dich nicht das wir keiner einzigen Wache begegnet sind?

„Nein... nicht wirklich.", entgegnete Jose, „Wenn dir ein Hacker geholfen hat, ist es gut möglich das niemand etwas davon weiß."

Auf halbem Wege zur Tür blieb zuerst Shio, dann auch Jose stehen. Fragend sahen sie sich in alle Richtungen um.

„Hörst du das auch?"

„Ja... wie eine elektrische Überspannung... oder irgendsowas..."

Vor ihnen schien irgendwie in einem hellen Lichtblitz zu explodieren sodass sie die Augen zukneifen mussten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten stand jemand vor ihnen. Shios Augen weiteten sich. Die Person erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position, während einige Blitze unkontrolliert hier und da von ihrem Körper ausgingen.

„Das ist doch..."

„... Balmung.", vollendete Shio den Satz.

Tatsächlich stand Balmung vor ihnen. Da Shio nicht im geringsten davon ausging das er etwas mit seiner Befreiung zu tun hatte oder mit der Person in Verbindung stand, welche ihn befreit hatte, war wohl anscheinend doch bemerkt worden was sie getan hatten.

„User Shio, User Jose2000 – aufgrund ihrer Verstöße gegen die Regeln von ALTIMIT werden sie nun ausgelöscht werden.", erklärte Balmung und zog sein Schwert, „Ihre Accounts werden nach ihrer endgültigen Exekution gelöscht werden."

Sofort begaben sich die beiden User, die dem kampferprobten Moderator gegenüberstanden, in Kampfstellung. Nie hätte es sich Shio träumen lassen sich gegen einen Moderator zu stellen, vor allem in dieser Form, aber im Moment, so kam es ihm vor, hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er wollte hier raus, er wollte wissen was mit Emily war und er wollte wissen was es mit diesem Armband auf sich hatte.

„Hey... glaubst du wir haben eine Chance?", flüsterte Jose.

„Keine Ahnung... aber ich glaube wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir sehr schnell ausgelöscht werden." Shio zog drehte die Waffen in seinen Händen sodass er sie hielt wie zwei Schwerter. „Balmung... ich habe eine Frage: warum wurde ich verhaftet?"

„Weil du ein illegales Item besitzt und benutzt!"

„Ich gehe mal einfach davon aus das es sich um dieses Armband hier handelt. Ich kann nichts dafür. Am liebsten wäre ich das Ding los, aber es ist nicht mal in meinem Menü verzeichnet. Ich kann nichts dafür!"

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du bist bloß ein Hacker."

„Ich bin KEIN Hacker! Dieses verfluchte Armband habe ich in einem Dungeon gefunden!"

„Na und? Erwartest du das ich dich jetzt laufen lasse... das ich dir glaube?"

„Nein – aber ich will dich warnen. Das Armband hat bereits einmal reagiert ohne das ich etwas dafür konnte. Ich will niemanden verletzen... und ich weiß nicht wie das Armband womöglich in diesem Kampf reagieren wird."

„Du willst mir also drohen!"

Ehe Shio antworten konnte raste Balmung auf ihn zu. Er sah das Schwert auf sich zurasen und er verdankte es bloß seinen guten Reflexen, dass er das Schwert noch abwehren konnte. Dadurch das er die Klingen seiner Dolche übereinander kreuzte fing er die Klinge von Balmung ab.

„Jose!", schrie er.

Der Wüstensohn trat einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und schlug gegen die Brust von Balmung. Durch die Wucht des Schlages rutschte dieser einfach auf den Fußsohlen nach hinten. Als er wieder zum stehen kam krümmte er sich leicht. Jose bewunderte seine Handschuhe. Sie waren feuerrot und hatten kleine Halbkugeln aus Eisen auf dem Handrücken.

„Die sind wirklich hervorragend.", grinste Jose und ballte seine Fäuste.

„Na warte du elendiger..."

Zum zweiten Mal lief Balmung los. Jose machte sich bereit die Attacke zu kontern, aber nur wenige Meter vor ihm verschwand der Moderator. Er schien sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen. Hektisch sahen sich die beiden Flüchtlinge um. Dann erschien Balmung mit einem leisen Zischen hinter Jose und schwang sein Schwert in Richtung Hals.

Der waffenlose Kämpfer bemerkte dies noch gerade rechtzeitig und lies sich auf den Boden fallen. Mit bloß knappem Abstand durchschnitt die Klinge über seinem Kopf die Luft. Shio derweil hatte sich gleich daran gemacht einen Gegenschlag einzuleiten und schlug mit beiden Dolchen gegen die Klinge Balmungs. Durch den Schlag wurde diese zurückgeworfen, Balmung selbst jedoch nicht die Balance, so wie es der Twin Blader erhofft hatte. Mit einem Tritt beförderte Balmung seine Klinge wieder wie ein Geschoss nach oben. Sein Gegenüber hatte keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen. Die Spitze der Klinge fuhr über Shios Wange und riss einen tiefroten Spalt in sein virtuelles Fleisch. Kaum hatte das Schwert seinen Kopf passiert, lies er es wieder nach unten fahren. Diesem Schlag konnte Shio jedoch noch ausweichen und das Schwert schlug auf dem Betonboden auf. Mit einem Satz nach hinten schaffte Balmung wieder Distanz zu den Beiden.

„Mist."

Shio fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und wischte das Blut dann an seiner Hose ab. Auf den Lippen von Balmung zeichnete sich ein schmales, zufriedenes Lächeln ab. Nun fiel es Shio wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das was Balmung bisher „gezeigt" hatte, war längst nicht alles gewesen. Der Moderator war viel stärker, schneller... einfach besser. Sein Ruf war durchaus gerechtfertigt. Wenn er wollte hätte er sie schon mit dem ersten Schlag töten können, aber warum tat er es nicht? Wollte er noch erst ein wenig Spaß mit ihnen haben? War das hier ein Test?

„Das war gar nicht schlecht...", gestand Balmung ihm ein. Er warf das Schwert ein kleines Stück hoch und fing es sogleich wieder, sodass er es nun verkehrt herum hielt. Die Hand mit dem Schwert legte er hinter seinem Rücken an. „Aber ich fange gerade erst an!"

Wieder ergriff Balmung die Initiative und rannte auf die zwei zu. Shio wusste nicht worauf er sich einstellen sollte, immerhin konnte er nicht mal sehen wie sein Gegner sein Schwert hielt! Dann begannen die Lichter an der Decke wild zu flackern. Kurz vor ihm packte Shio irgendetwas und riss ihn von den Füßen. Während er nach hinten weg flog sah er eine schwarze Gestalt. Die Silhouette erkannte er sofort wieder. Doch die Gestalt hatte Balmung genauso von seinem Platz geworfen wie Shio. Unsanft schlug Shio auf dem Boden auf, genau wie Balmung.

Der Schatten stand mit dem Rücken zu Shio und Jose, welcher bloß wie angewurzelt am Fleck stand.

„Balmung... lass den Jungen gehen.", verlangte die Person.

„Du...!" Balmung knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich werde diesen Hacker bestimmt nicht gehen lassen."

„Er ist kein Hacker... er ist wie ich – auserwählt. Lass ihn gehen."

„Aber..."

„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?"

Balmung schwieg und blickte zur Seite hin weg. Er wich dem Unbekannten aus, so wie ein kleines Kind das von seiner Mutter geschimpft wurde.

„Shio... geh... deine Zeit wird noch kommen."

„Aber ich habe noch Fragen! Auch an dich!"

„Deine Fragen werden beantwortet werden, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Geh... du hast noch einen langen Weg vor dir."

Shio und auch Jose leisteten der Aufforderung und liefen auf die Doppeltür zu. Balmung knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen! Schlagartig sprang er auf.

„Du bleibst hier!", schrie er und warf sein Schwert wie einen Speer nach den beiden.

Die Waffe wurde jedoch inmitten ihres Fluges von der Schattengestalt abgefangen und die Beiden User entkamen unbehelligt durch die Tür.

„Ich werde sie beobachten.", zischte Balmung.

„Ja... ich auch."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich die Schattengestalt in Luft auf und das Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden.

Als Shio die Tür aufstieß sah er bloß einen weißen, unendlich erscheinenden Raum vor ihm. Dennoch lief er einfach weiter und kaum hatte er einen Schritt getan, war es so als ob jemand von hinten den Raum ziehen würde. Denn langsam baute sich um ihn herum wieder eine Stadt auf und schlagartig standen sie beide inmitten von Ariota. Immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob sie es geschafft hatten sahen sich die beiden fragend um.

„Scheint so als wären wir tatsächlich draußen."

„Okay... Jose... ich komme mit dir. Ich brauche einen Platz zum Verstecken."

„Natürlich... ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Wir werden gleich gehen."

Aus seiner Tasche zog er eine kleine Pfeife hervor und blies kurz hinein. Natürlich kannte Shio diesen Gegenstand, hatte er ihn selbst ja auch bei sich. Es war eine Pfeife die dazu diente das eigene Puchigusa zu rufen. Und nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Jose in die Pfeife geblasen hatte kam tatsächlich ein Puchigusa um eine Ecke gerannt und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Es hatte mittellanges, weißes Fell. Dies war sicherlich klug, wenn sich das Tier viel in der Wüste aufhalten musste. Jose stieg auf den Rücken auf und Shio nahm dahinter Platz.

„Ins Lager!", befahl Jose in dominantem Ton.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen lief das Tier los. Kaum hatten sie die Stadt verlassen wurde es erheblich schneller. Jose dirigierte das Tier gar nicht, jedenfalls sah es für Shio nicht so aus, es wusste genau wo es hin musste. Ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren raste das Tier über die Dünen. Egal in welche Richtung Shio sah, überall sah es für ihn gleich aus – Wüste bis zum Horizont. Er selbst hatte schon lange keine Ahnung mehr woher er gekommen war. Den Weg von Loona Mec nach Ariota hatte er über eine befestigte Straße zurückgelegt, aber davon war hier nichts zu sehen. Aber wahrscheinlich kannte man sich einfach hier aus, wenn man sich lange genug hier aufhielt.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens tauchte am Horizont ein Gebilde auf. Je näher sie kamen desto klarer wurde es für Shio. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Höhleneingang, inmitten der Wüste. Das Puchigusa lief in den Höhleneingang hinein. Shio überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, während das Tier ohne sein Tempo zu verringern durch die enge Höhle rannte. Nach einigen Sekunden mündete der Gang dann in eine große Höhle welche von Fackeln erhellt worden war und das Puchigusa stoppte.

Die Höhle war mit gut zwanzig Personen gefüllt, alle trugen ein Tuch um den Kopf so wie Jose. Sie stiegen vom Puchigusa ab, Jose klopfte es kurz auf den Rücken und es verschwand wieder so schnell wie es in die Höhle hineingelaufen war.

„Jose!" Eine Person, Shio ordnete sie von der Stimme als Mann ein, kam auf sie zu und umarmte Jose brüderlich. „Du... wie bist du raus gekommen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Danny, aber wesentlich dazu beigetragen hat mein neuer Freund Shio hier."

„Wir danken dir."

„Aber es war doch kaum mein Verdienst..." Etwas verlegen kratzte Shio sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich habe bloß seine Zellentür geöffnet."

„In dieser Gilde wird sehr viel Wert auf Kameradschaft gelegt. Wer einen von uns rettet erarbeitet sich damit den Dank der gesamten Gilde."

„Danny, wir brauchen Kamui. Er will seine Kette deaktiviert haben."

„Natürlich... kein Problem."

„Außerdem braucht er ein bisschen Ruhe und Abstand... du weißt schon."

„Natürlich, hier kann er bleiben. Wenn du willst kannst du auch gerne ein Mitglied der Gilde werden."

„Ich... werde darüber nachdenken."

„Gut, folge mir. Deaktivieren wir erst mal diesen Peilsender an deinem Hals."

Danny führte Shio nun von Jose weg. Sie gingen in eine Nische der Höhle hinein und kamen dann vor einer Holztür an. Höflich klopfte der Wüstensohn an und trat erst danach ein. Das Zimmer, welche sich viel mehr als kleine Kammer herausstellte, war bloß mit einem Bett, einem Tisch und einem einfachen Stuhl ausgestattet. An dem Tisch saß eine Gestalt, ebenfalls so gekleidet wie der Rest der Gilde, welche vor einem schwebenden Monitor saß und tippte. Besser gesagt sah man bloß das Bild in der Luft schweben, umrandet von einem hellblauen Licht. Genau so war es mit der Tastatur. Sie schien aus hellblauem Licht zu bestehen und schwebte auf der Idealhöhe der Person davor.

„Kamui, wir haben hier eine Kettendeaktivierung.", sagte Danny.

„Natürlich. Setz dich, Junge."

Shio zögerte zuerst etwas, doch als Danny ihm Platz machte, blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig als einzutreten. Danny schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Gerade als der Twin Blade User fragen wollte, WO genau er sich setzen sollte, materialisierte sich neben dem Tisch ein weiterer Schemel. Dies fasste Shio als Einladung auf und nahm Platz.

„Ich brauche deine Anmeldedaten.", verlangte der Mann von ihm.

Bereitwillig nannte Shio ihm die Daten die er wissen wollte. Dann begann der Mann in einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit zu tippen. Obwohl er zumindest ein bisschen Theorie über das Hacken hatte, schaffte er es in keinster Weise den Zeilen auf dem schwebenden Bildschirm zu folgen.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein... Ding?"

„Über diese Tastatur und den Monitor habe Zugriff auf die Konsole von „The World.". Über die Konsole kann ich auf das System zugreifen und meine Aktionen durchführen.", erklärte Kamui.

„Aber wie öffnet man so einen Zugang."

„Dafür gibt es mehrere Wege. Ich habe den harten Weg gewählt und mir den Konsolenzugang selbst geschrieben. Du kannst dir aber auch einfach ein fertig geschriebenes Skript besorgen und es wie ein Item benutzen."

„Gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen den selbst geschriebenen und den eigenen?"

Shio konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, wieso er so offen und frei mit seinem Gegenüber sprach. Er hatte ihn doch gerade erst getroffen. War es vielleicht weil er nun das Gefühl hatte, ein Geächteter in „The World" zu sein und sich deshalb irgendwie mit dem Hacker verbunden fühlte? Aber er hatte doch nichts verbrochen... jedenfalls nicht mit Absicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden schoss eine rot leuchtende Kugel aus Shios Brust heraus. Obwohl er dabei rein gar nichts spürte, schrak er zusammen.

„Da haben wir es ja...", murmelte Kamui und wendete das leuchtende Ding in seiner Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Nun ja... so etwas wie das, was in der Kette arbeitet. Es sendet beständig Daten darüber, wo du dich aufhältst."

„Was heißt „so etwas wie das"?", wollte Shio wissen.

„Nun ja... dass heißt das dir das Ding jemand verpasst hat. Es ist nicht das offizielle Programm von ALTIMIT. Du wurdest beobachtet..."

„Kannst du rausfinden von wem?"

„Das sollte möglich sein. Aber wenn dieser Sender von einem Profi angefertigt wurde wird es schwer sein ihn zu knacken. Das Ding ist deaktiviert und somit nun ungefährlich, aber das ist noch keine Garantie das ich irgendwas über den Auto herausfinden kann."

„Würdest du es trotzdem für mich versuchen?"

„Klar... im Moment gibt es nichts wichtiges zu tun."

„Danke..."

Shio erhob sich wieder von dem Schemel und überlegte kurz was er tun sollte. Dann beschloss er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren sich auszuloggen.

Als Takeru seine Brille wieder abnahm und diese auf dem Tisch ablegte, atmete er erst mal tief durch. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr. Es war spät geworden... wie lange war er wohl in dem Gefängnis gewesen? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und während seiner Flucht hatte er sich auch keine sonderlich großen Gedanken darum gemacht. Es war schon lange her das er die Zeit vergessen hatte. Inzwischen hatte er sich praktisch an die Zeit von „The World" gewöhnt, denn dort verstrich die Zeit anders... wenn man eine Stunde in „The World" war, konnten in der Realität gerade mal fünf Minuten verstrichen sein. Es kam immer auf die Gesamtsituation an.

Und dann noch dieses Programm das er mit sich geführt hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Die einzige Situation wann man es ihm hätte verpflanzen können, war als er „bewusstlos" war – die Zeitspanne zwischen der Verhaftung in der Gasse und dem Erwachen in der Zelle. Vielleicht war das ja bloß eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme für die Inhaftierten, damit man sie einfacher aufspüren könnte, wenn sie flohen. Aber dann war da ja noch die Kette, die sowieso beständig Daten an ALTIMIT schickte. Von daher würde ein weiteres Programm keinen Sinn machen, denn der Konzern wusste mit Sicherheit das ein Hacker, sollte er seine Kette deaktivieren, dass Programm auch finden würde.

Oder war es ihm schon vorher eingepflanzt worden? Unweigerlich kam Shio der Text der Mail in den Sinn, welche er neulich erst erhalten hatte.

„Glaub mir wir werden dich finden...", zitierte er leise für sich selbst.

Takeru schüttelte den Kopf um ihn wieder frei zu machen. Das war doch alles im Moment unwichtig! Er beschloss sich eine Dusche zu gönnen, danach eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann schlafen zu gehen. Der Tag war lang und hart genug gewesen, auch wenn der anstrengendste Teil bloß virtuell gewesen war.

Der Schüler stand auf und holte aus seinem Kleiderschrank noch ein paar frische Kleidungsstücke. Bevor er die Türschwelle übertrat blickte er noch einmal über die Schulter nach hinten und sah die VR Brille an. Ansatzweise lächelte er, schüttelte noch mal kurz den Kopf und verlies sein Zimmer.

_Kommentar: So, damit ist auch Kapitel 4 vollständig. Die Kapitel sind nicht so lang wie ich es gerne wollte, jedes kommt auf eine Durchschnittslänge von ungefähr 10 Seiten. Eigentlich dachte ich nicht daran ein Kapitel unter 15 Seiten zu gestalten, aber irgendwie ergibt es sich einfach immer so. Nun ja, Quantität ist ja nicht alles._

_Ich heute wieder angefangen .hack/ für die Playstation 2 weiter zu spielen. Ich bin gerade im zweiten Teil mit dem Titel .hack/MUTATION. Obwohl ich heute nicht besonders viel gespielt habe, konnte ich die Story doch um ein gutes Stück vorwärts treiben. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich spielen soll. Ich habe noch immer „Resident Evil 4", wo ich zwar den Storymodus durch gespielt habe, aber nur im „Easy"-Modus. Dann immer noch wie gesagt „.hack/" Teil 2 bis 4. „Tekken 5" wartet auch noch auf die Vervollständigung, ebenso wie ich ich (warum auch immer) „Metal Gear Solid 3" nicht zu Ende gespielt habe. Ich habe also noch mehr als genug zu spielen vor mir – und stattdessen schreibe ich._

_Vor allem hoffe ich für diese Fiction zwei Dinge:_

_1) dass ich es schaffe die derzeitige Qualität zu halten (mir gefällt die Story soweit sehr gut)_

_2) dass ich es auch schaffe die Story zu Ende zu bringen und nicht mitten drin wieder aufhöre (wie bei einigen anderen Projekten die ich schon angefangen habe). Jim_


	6. Log 05: Nachforschungen

Log 05: Nachforschungen

>Absender: Emily  
>Betreff: ...  
>Hi Shio,  
melde dich doch mal wieder wenn du wieder da bist. Die Knights haben mir nichts gesagt warum du verhaftet wurdest, es hieß nur ich könne wieder gehen. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht und vor allem: warum?

>Bitte melde dich... ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.

Diese Mail hatte Takeru in der Nacht erhalten. Natürlich hatte er geschlafen, aber die Mail trug eine Zeitsignatur. Die Nacht über war er wieder von Albträumen geplagt worden, was in Anbetracht seiner Erlebnisse in nächster Vergangenheit für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich war. Nun war es halb sechs Uhr Morgens in der Früh, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, und er konnte nicht viel mehr tun als neben einer Tasse Kaffee seine virtuelle Post zu überprüfen. Zur Schule konnte er noch nicht gehen und sich jetzt wieder ins Bett zu legen würde sich nicht rentieren.

Schließlich verfasste er eine kurze Antwort auf diese Mail. Takeru vermied es irgendwelche Details zu nennen, immerhin wusste er wie „sicher" diese Art der Post war und ALTIMIT sah es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn man solche internen Sachen ausplauderte.

Als er die Mail fertig getippt hatte beschloss er sich vollständig anzuziehen. Danach packte er seine Schultasche und begab sich in die Küche. Er hatte immer noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit bis er losgehen würde, und selbst dann würde er einen sehr gemütlichen Gang an den Tag legen.

Nachdem er die Kaffeemaschine für seine Mutter vorbereitet hatte, welche erst in einer guten Stunde aufstehen würde, holte die er Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Normalerweise überflog der Tageszeitung bloß, aber die große Schlagzeile gleich auf der ersten Seite brachte ihn dazu, der Zeitung etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„ALTIMIT erneut auf der Anklagebank – neue Komafälle nach spielen von „The World".", las Takeru in Gedanken mit, „Erneut wird Kritik an dem äußerst beliebtem Spiel „The World" laut. Angeblich sollen gestern zwei Personen während des Spiels ins Koma gefallen sein. Solche Kritik wurde das letzte Mal vor einigen Jahren laut als das Gerücht eines Virus im Spiel umging. Zur Zeit wird untersucht ob an diese Vorfälle tatsächlich in Verbindung mit dem Spiel stehen, aber es wird wieder mit ergebnislosen Untersuchungen gerechnet, wie damals auch schon. Natürlich streitet ALTIMIT einen Fehler im Programm ab."

Weiter las Takeru nicht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen legte er das Tagesblatt weg. Genau mit solchen Nachrichten war es damals auch losgegangen. Es waren eine ganze Reihe von Spielern ins Koma gefallen. Zwar waren einige wieder aus dem Koma erwacht, andere befanden sich aber heute noch in diesem Zustand – und keiner konnte so genau sagen wieso. Dann kamen ihm die Worte von Emily wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„_...dann vollführte Skeith einen Data Drain an ihm… und der Junge fiel ins Koma._"

Sollte es etwa wieder ein Monster geben, dass den Datenentzug beherrschte? Wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste die Administration „The World" sofort pausieren und den Fehler beheben. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das ALTIMIT denselben Fehler zwei Mal zulassen würde. Die Komafälle hatten der Firma einen erheblichen Schaden verpasst, vor allem was den Ruf der Firma anging. Natürlich war „The World" das beliebteste Spiel der Welt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das auch immer so bleiben würde. Das Spiel wurde beständig verbessert und erweitert und es gab praktisch unendlich viele Dungeons und Abenteuer, die man durchlaufen konnte. „The World" war bereits zu groß als das man es aus der derzeitigen Gesellschaft wegdenken konnte.

Sein Blick wanderte auf die Wanduhr. Wenn er sich jetzt auf den Weg machte brauchte er sich keineswegs zu beeilen und konnte sich Zeit lassen. Er stand, zog seine Jacke an, nahm seine Schuletasche und verlies die Wohnung...

Als Shios Körper sich in der virtuellen Welt manifestierte fand er sich gleich in der Wüstenfestung der Diebesgilde. Er hatte beschlossen weder mit Emily noch mit Mark fürs Erste Kontakt aufzunehmen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das es sicherer für sie beide war wenn sie nicht wussten wo er sich aufhielt. Von den Städten wollte er sich auch erst mal fernhalten damit er nicht noch einem Moderator oder womöglich sogar Balmung persönlich in die Hände lief.

Stattdessen begab er sich auf direktem Wege zum Zimmer von Kamui und trat ein. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Besuch saß er vor dem schwebenden Bildschirm und tippte auf seiner schwebenden Tastatur.

„Was willst du?", fragte er monoton und ohne von seinem Bildschirm aufzusehen.

„Dein Konsolenskript.", antwortete Shio knapp.

Nun hörte Kamui auf zu tippen. Für einen Augenblick verweilten seine Hände noch auf der Tastatur, dann nahm er sie von dort weg und sah Shio an. Zum ersten Mal konnte er Kamuis Augen sehen und er erschrak beinahe. Seine Augen sahen so aus als wäre er blind, aber dennoch waren sie gefüllt mit einem Ausdruck von Trauer.

„Du willst das anfangen zu hacken?"

„Dadurch das die Kette deaktiviert wurde bin ich praktisch schon einer..."

„Nur nach den Regeln von ALTIMIT."

„Es gibt Dinge die ich herausfinden und tun möchte...", gab Shio zu, „Aber das kann ich nur wenn ich über die Grenzen hinausgehe, die mir ALTIMIT in dieser Welt setzt."

Shio trat näher und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch, wobei er sich zu Kamui vorbeugte. Der Hacker jedoch sah ihn bloß an, lächelte schließlich und griff in das Innere seiner Tunika. Er holte etwas hervor, dass aussah wie ein kleines, grün leuchtendes Licht. Shio streckte die Hand danach aus, doch bevor er es ergreifen konnte packte Kamui ihn am Handgelenk und hielt die Hand fest.

„Ich hoffe du bist dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren. Wenn du dieses Item nimmst verstößt du gegen die Regeln von ALTIMIT... du kannst dafür sogar eventuell in der Realität belangt werden."

„Ich weiß."

Der Hacker lies die Hand los und Shio ergriff das Item. Als seine Hand das Licht umschloss löste sich der Gegenstand, welcher sich anfühlte wie eine Murmel, einfach in Luft auf.

„Das Skript wird über den neuen Knopf an deinem Chaos Gate aktiviert... also an deiner Uhr. Mit den richtigen Kenntnissen kannst du damit nahezu alles tun. In verbotene Bereiche eindringen, Charakterdaten manipulieren... wenn man weiß wie ist es einfach. Aber du musst aufpassen. Wenn dich ein Moderator erwischt, kann es dir ziemlich schlecht ergehen."

„Ja... ich kenne die Regeln."

„Gut. Viel Spaß dann."

Kamui wandte sich wieder seiner Konsole zu und begann eifrig zu tippen, während Shio immer noch etwas ungläubig an den silbernen Knopf starrte, der sich nun an dem Item an seinem Handgelenk gebildet hatte. Irgendwie wirkte es fremd und gleichermaßen vertraut auf ihn. Der Probe halber drückte er den Knopf und sofort erschien aus dem Nichts heraus dieselbe Tastatur sowie auch der Bildschirm vor ihm, genau wie bei Kamui. Nun galt es nur noch das Wissen das er sich über die ganze Zeit angeeignet hatte auch richtig zu nutzen.

Takeru versuchte sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die er nur gelesen hatte. Hacken war kompliziert, aber es bot dem User ungeahnte Möglichkeiten in „The World", obgleich es natürlich illegal war – ganz gleich wozu man es nutzte. Immer wieder musste er sein Tippen pausieren, weil er sich daran erinnern musste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Denn Hacken war nicht nur nützlich, sondern auch gefährlich. Durch einen fehlerhaften Hack konnte ein Charakter oder gar ein ganzes Areal beschädigt werden und beschädigte Daten wurden einfach von ALTIMIT in regelmäßigen Intervallen gelöscht. So natürlich auch fehlerhafte Charakterdaten und genau an diesem Punkt lag der Hund begraben: durch das Verändern der Charakterdatei durch das Hacken, war die Datei für das System fehlerhaft. Es galt nun die Datei so zu verändern, dass das Überprüfungssystem von ALTIMIT sie nicht als verändert ansah. Man musste das System austricksen, wenn man seinen Charakter verändern wollte.

„Sag mal... kannst du jemanden für mich finden?"

„Etwa den Kerl der dich befreit hat?"

„Ja... woher...?"

„Jose hat mich darum schon gebeten.", unterbrach Kamui ihn, „Ich habe getan was ich konnte, aber ich konnte nicht mal den Hauch einer Spur entdecken. Von dem was Jose mir erzählt MUSS er einfach ein Hacker sein, aber ich habe nicht mal den Hauch einer Spur gefunden. Es ist so als wäre nie jemand dort bei euch gewesen und hätte dir geholfen. Wer auch immer dahintersteckt... die Person weiß was sie tut."

„Hm...", machte Shio nur, während er weitertippte. Schweigend tippte er weiter und weiter und nach gut zwei Minuten tippte er die ENTER Taste an. Misstrauisch musterte er seine Hand. „Ich sollte unsichtbar sein..."

„Die gesamte Basis wurde von mir abgeschirmt. Hier funktioniert kein Hack außer du umgehst meinen Schutz..." Er sah auf. „Aber ich bezweifele das dir das gelingen wird, zumindest nicht so schnell. Draußen dürfte dein Hack funktionieren."

Shio überlegte kurz, dann benutzte er sein Chaos Gate und teleportierte sich kurzerhand aus der Wüstenfestung heraus. Er fand sich etwas abseits von Ariota wieder. Als er nun an sich herunter sah, sah er nichts. Anscheinend hatte der Hack tatsächlich soweit funktioniert. Es gab aber nur eine Möglichkeit um es vollends zu testen.

Schnurstracks begab er sich in die Stadtmitte. Wenn er dort nicht auffiel, dann hätte er Gewissheit. Es blieb nur zu hoffen das er nicht auf einen Moderator stieß. Das diese spezielle Tools zum Aufspüren von Hackern besaßen war hinlänglich bekannt, es sollte abschrecken. Doch einen guten Hacker erwischte man nicht. Shio sah sich selbst nicht als guten Hacker an, im Gegenteil. Viel mehr war er ein absoluter Anfänger.

Als er durch die Stadt ging und bemerkte das niemand ihn zu bemerken schien, erfüllte ihn ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Inmitten einer Menschenmenge blieb er stehen. Für einen Augenblick dachte er nach. Wieso hatte er das jetzt eigentlich getan? Er hatte einfach so einen höchst illegalen Akt begangen. Nicht das er Gewissensbisse hatte, aber letzten Endes war dieser Hack doch absolut unnötig gewesen. Shio machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er wollte sich nun Gedanken über relevante Dinge machen.

Gerade als er sich daran machen wollte die Stadt zu verlassen, erstarrte er. Inmitten des Personenstroms fiel ihm eine komplett in Weiß gekleidete Gestalt auf.

„Emily..."

Mit suchendem Blick ging sie einfach an ihm vorbei, sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen, und schaute sich misstrauisch in alle Richtungen um. Sofort schickte er ihr eine Flash Mail und sie blieb auch gleich nachdem er sie geschickt hatte stehen und las sie offensichtlich.

>Dreh dich nicht um, geh einfach ganz normal weiter.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie der Aufforderung folge leistete. Shio zog mit ihr gleich und ging eine Weile neben ihr her. Wie Shio erwartet hatte zog sie sich in einen weniger belebten Teil der Stadt zurück.

„Shio...?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin da.", wisperte er zurück, „Was ist mit dir nach der Verhaftung geschehen?"

„Ich wurde verhört und geprüft, dann lies man mich gehen."

„Wenn du es kannst, überprüf deinen Charakter. Vielleicht wurde dir so etwas wie ein Peilsender verpasst. Ich sage dir nicht wo ich mich im Moment aufhalte... dass ist wahrscheinlich besser, zumindest im Moment."

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung... das Armband bin ich auch nicht los geworden. Ich glaube ich werde ein paar Nachforschungen außerhalb von „The World" anstellen müssen. Die Person die mich aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat... ich glaube sie hat dasselbe Armband gehabt. Aber innerhalb von „The World" ist die Zensur zu mächtig."

„Gut... ich werde ebenfalls versuchen etwas heraus zu finden. Vier Augen sehen mehr als Zwei."

Für einen Moment schwieg Shio. Mit Unterstützung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Immerhin kannten sie sich kaum.

„Danke..."

„Kein Problem. Also, ich fange gleich an. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren loggte sie sich aus. Shio tat es ihr nur wenige Augenblicke später gleich. Als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde nahm er die Brille ab. Da der Stuhl auf dem er saß mit Rollen an den Füßen versehen war brauchte er sich bloß ein Stück zur Seite ziehen und befand sich schon an seinem Computer. Wenn er irgendwo Informationen über ein deartiges Item finden würde, dann wäre es das Internet.

Es bedurfte keiner Minute bis ihm eine Suchmaschine mehrere hunderttausend Treffer vorgelegt hatte. Da Takeru weder Zeit noch Lust hatte sich mit dieser Menge von Seiten auseinander zu setzen, verwand er ein anderes Suchwort, oder besser gesagt einen Suchbegriff.

„Kann Armband nicht abnehmen in „The World"...", murmelte er während er tippte.

Dieses Mal spuckte die Suchmaschine nur noch 2649 Treffer aus. Der erste Treffer war ein internationales Videospielforum.

>User: Gion  
>Betreff: Seltsames Armband  
>Hallo User,  
ich bin neulich in einen seltsamen Dungeon gekommen. Normalerweise sollte das ein Schneedungeon sein, aber stattdessen war es ein Feuerdungeon. Im Dungeon selbst fand ich unten bei der Gott Statue dann, neben den normalen Items, auch ein Armband. Das Ding hat sich einfach selbst angelegt und es war nicht bei den Items verzeichnet.  
>Ist das ein neues Item oder so etwas?

* * *

>User: Red7  
>Betreff: Re: Seltsames Armband  
>Was war denn die Adresse von dem Dungeon in dem du das Armband gefunden hast?

* * *

>User: Gion  
>Betreff: Dungeonadresse  
>Θ Schweigend Eiskalt Wohnung

* * *

>User: Red7  
>Betreff: Re: Dungeonadresse  
>Seltsam... da komme ich nicht rein, ist gesperrt.

* * *

>User: DarkShinobi  
>Betreff: Re: Dungeonadresse  
>Ich auch nicht. Ist für die normalen User gesperrt worden. Vielleicht irgendein Fehler in dem Dungeon oder sogar ein Virus?

* * *

>User: Gion  
>Betreff: Re: Dungeonadresse  
>Du meinst so was wie Skeith damals?

* * *

>User: Red7  
>Betreff: Skeith  
>Skeith gabs gar nicht. Das war bloß ein Gerücht das gestreut wurde um den n00bs Angst zu machen. Bis auf den „Deadly Flash" gab es nie einen Virus in „The World" und ich denke das wird es auch nie wieder geben.

* * *

>User: Julian Moore  
>Betreff: Re: Skeith  
>Skeith gab es! Mein Freund ist ihm begegnet und ins Koma gefallen! Erst Wochen danach ist er wieder aufgewacht. 

>Was das Armband angeht: frag doch die Administration! Die müssen doch wissen was für Items es in ihrem Spiel gibt!

* * *

>User: Gion  
>Betreff: Administration  
>Ich habe der Administration schon mehrere Mails geschickt, aber ich habe keine Rückmeldung bekommen. Als ich bei der Hotline angerufen habe, sagte man mir bloß das es ein solches Item nicht gäbe und das vielleicht bloß ein unfertiger Dungeon mitsamt Items aus Versehen freigegeben wurde.

* * *

>User: Julian Moore  
>Betreff: Re: Administration  
>Vielleicht behebt sich das Problem ja wieder von selbst, wenn du ein wenig wartest. Wie lange hast du das Armband schon.

* * *

>User: Red7  
>Betreff: Re: Skeith  
>Ach Unsinn! Skeith ist bloß eine urbane Legende. Es gab nie einen Beweis dafür das dieser ominöse Virus wirklich existiert hat!

* * *

>User: Julian Moore  
>Betreff: Re: Skeith  
>Ist dir schon mal der Gedanken gekommen das ALTIMIT du die CC Corporation alles daran gesetzt haben damit es keinen Beweis für Skeith gibt? Immerhin wäre damit der Ruf ein perfektes OS zu haben hin und das Ansehen wäre deutlich mehr geschädigt worden, als es durch Skeith ohnehin schon wurde! Und wie gesagt: mein Freund hat es erlebt!

* * *

>User: Red7  
>Betreff: Re: Skeith  
>Ach Quatsch! Das ist bloß ein Mythos der von Hackern gestreut wurde um ein wenig Angst zu machen! Übrigens... was ist eigentlich aus Gion geworden? Melde dich doch mal wieder!

* * *

>User: Julian Moore  
>Betreff: Gion...  
>Ich habe gerade mal in „The World" nachgeschaut – Gion gibt es nicht mehr! Er wurde einfach gelöscht! In der Datenbank sieht es so aus als wäre er nie da gewesen. Sehr seltsam...

* * *

>User: Administrator  
>Betreff: Geschlossen  
>Der Thread wird gesclossen – Offtopic! 

Thread geschlossen

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Takeru vor dem Computer und suchte weiter nach ähnlichen Vorfällen. Tatsächlich fand er Fälle dieser Art und alle endeten auf dieselbe Art und Weise: die User wurden einfach gelöscht. Dieses Armband schien also des öfteren aufzutreten. Zumindest hatte er am Abend zehn Leute gefunden die behauptet hatten, sie hätten es gehabt. Natürlich konnten diese Äußerungen auch gelogen sein weil sich einige Spieler bloß interessant machen wollten, aber Takeru ging einfach erst einmal davon aus das es sich bei diesen Meldungen nicht um Lügen handelte.

Nebenher hatte er sich auch noch über das Hacken in „The World" informiert und war auf einige interessante Dokumente gestoßen. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Hacker es offensichtlich in „The World" gab. Dazu galt es zu erwähnen, dass es sich dabei nicht um Hacker handelte die dem Spiel schaden wollten. Sie modifizierten ihre Items, ihre Charaktere oder ihre Waffen. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um rein visuelle Dinge. Einige hatten sogar Tools online gestellt für spezielle Zwecke wie das einfach umdesignen des eigenen Charakters. Hin und wieder jedoch traf man auch auf Personen die einfach nur zerstören wollten. Takeru konnte dies nicht nach vollziehen – wozu kaufte man sich teure Hardware, wenn man dann anschließend das Spiel versuchte zu sabotieren?

Wie auch immer es war, eine Lösung auf sein Problem hatte er nicht gefunden. Die Administration schien es rigoros zu ignorieren und die User mit einem solchen Armband, wenn sie sich meldeten, zu löschen, was Takeru dazu bewegte, sich keinem Moderator anzuvertrauen. Aber wem konnte er dann vertrauen? Er wurde von Unbekannten gejagt und mit Sicherheit hatte Balmung es auch noch auf ihn abgesehen. „The World" mochte noch so groß sein, sie war so klein wie die reale Welt auch. Man traf sich immer zwei Mal... und vor dieser zweiten Begegnung hatte er innerlich Angst. Eine Angst die begann ihn aufzufressen, wenn er an den Schmerz dachte den er durch den großen Schwarzen empfunden hatte. Danach hatte er auch gesagt, aber er hatte nichts vergleichbares gefunden. Normal gab es kein Schmerzempfinden in „The World" und er hatte auch nicht eine einzige Person gefunden die es behauptet hatte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als ein Ton darauf hinwies, dass er eine neue E-Mail bekommen hatte. Sie war von Emily.

>Absender: Emily Adresse unterdrückt  
>Betreff: Armband  
>Hi Shio,  
ich habe im Forum ein paar Fälle gefunden die ähnlich waren wie deiner. Die meisten User wurden aber einfach gelöscht. Anscheinend will ALTIMIT irgendetwas verbergen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was. Vielleicht hatte es ja mit dem unverwundbaren Monster zu tun, dass dein Armband verwundbar gemacht hat? Da dieses Armband aber übergreifend aufgetreten ist (also nicht bloß im neuen Zeitalter), muss der Fehler im System liegen und nicht bloß auf einem Server.  
>Ist dir klar was das bedeutet? Irgendetwas grassiert schon lange Zeit im System von „The World" und nicht mal die Administration kann scheinbar etwas dagegen tun. Ich glaube wir sind da auf etwas Großes gestoßen...

Etwas Großes... gab es so etwas etwa in „The World"? Immerhin war das bloß ein Videospiel. Zugegeben es war das größte MMORPG das es jemals gab und das würde wahrscheinlich auch so bleiben, aber was sollte es dort schon „großes" geben? Das einzige was ALTIMIT mit Sicherheit versuchte zu vertuschen war, dass ihr System auch nicht perfekt war – denn das war der tragendste Werbespruch den sie hatten. „Ein perfektes OS mit einem einzigenartigen Spielerlebnis" hieß es auf fast jedem Plakat. Takeru hatte das nie geglaubt, obgleich er nie Probleme hatte... zumindest nicht bisher. Dennoch hatte jedes Programm irgendwo einen Fehler, das hatte die Zeit gezeigt.

„Wo soll ich nur suchen...?", seufzte Takeru und lies sich in seinem Stuhl niedersinken.

Den ganzen Tag am Computer zu sitzen und vor allem auch noch konzentriert zu arbeiten war anstrengend, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise als es körperliche Arbeit war. Das einzige was ihn noch wach hielt war die Tatsache, dass ihm die Angelegenheit mehr als wichtig war. Dabei hatte er sich nie so sehr um ein Videospiel gekümmert. Eine weitere Mail kam, begleitet von dem ihm gewählten Ton, in seinem virtuellen Postfach an.

>Absender: Unbekannt ID unterdrückt Adresse unterdrückt  
>Betreff:  
>Komm nach:  
>Ξ Lebend Mitternacht Vollmond

>Es geht um das Armband

Eine unterdrückte ID und eine unterdrückte Adresse machten die Mail mehr als verdächtig. Dennoch schien es sich bei der Person um jemanden zu handeln der wusste, womit sich Takeru gerade befasste. Außerdem musste die Person wissen, dass er gerade „The World – Das neue Zeitalter" spielte. Natürlich konnte es sich bei dieser Person nur um einen Hacker handeln. Aber weshalb sollte jemand noch Interesse daran haben ihm zu helfen... oder war es gar kein Interesse daran zu helfen? Unweigerlich kam Takeru wieder in den Sinn, wie er am Steg beinahe umgebracht wurde – wenn auch nur virtuell. Alleine würde er das Gebiet nicht betreten.

---

„Wozu brauchst du unsere Hilfe?", wollte Jose wissen.

„Ich wurde in ein Gebiet eingeladen... angeblich geht es um mein Armband. Ich glaube nicht das man mir helfen will..."

„Ich verstehe."

„Wenn ich für diesen Trip Schutz bekommen ist deine Schuld getilgt und wir sind Quitt. Dann..."

Jose klopfte Shio auf die Schulter und er wusste, dass er unter seinem Tuch grinste. Es war typisch für die Art von Mensch zu der Jose gehörte.

„Shio – du gehörst zur Gilde dazu. Du bist ein Mitglied wie jeder andere auch. Wir legen hier Wert auf Bruderschaft... eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ich weiß das das nicht dein Leben ist, dass weiß auch Danny. Aber wann immer du uns brauchst, wir werden dir helfen! Du bist nicht mehr allein hier... wenn du uns brauchst, werden wir bei dir sein."

„Danke..." Shio ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ein leichtes Zittern überkam ihn in den Armen. „Danke Jose..."

„Sag uns nur wann und wo und wir werden da sein."

_Kommentar: So, wieder mal ein Kapitel fertig geschrieben. Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als die bisherigen geworden, aber es passt so wie es jetzt ist. _

_Um mal wieder auf das Thema „Videospiele" zu kommen: ich habe „Metal Gear Solid 3 – Snake Eater" durchgespielt. Das Ende war wirklich ziemlich überraschend, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet. Die Überraschung kam sogar beinahe an das Ende von „SAW" heran (ein wirklich großartiger Film übrigens, den ich jedem ans Herz legen kann). Jetzt spiele ich das Spiel noch einmal neu durch um noch ein paar Dinge frei zu schalten._

_Was das nächste Kapitel angeht: ich denke dafür werde ich ein wenig länger brauchen. Es ist ein größerer Kampf geplant, vor allem mit einer größeren Menge von Leuten und so was zu schreiben ist nicht leicht. Ich hoffe ich schaffe das ohne das die Übersicht verloren geht. Jim_


End file.
